


How A Heart Unbreaks

by an0neemouse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO, ABO verse, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Children, Discrimination, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Love, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, bias, chef, nanny - Freeform, non traditional family, status, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0neemouse/pseuds/an0neemouse
Summary: When Sehun's brother passes away in a tragic car accident, Sehun has to find a way to move forward with his grief and care for his surviving children.  Can he put his life back together and deal with his grief while caring for two small children?  Help comes from all around him and before he knows it he learns a valuable lesson about how we heal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  This story was inspired by one of the pictures of Baekhyun biting Sehun and well, it just snowballed from there.  As usual, I couldn't just write a simple little story so this was created.  All the questions of who what when where and why came forward and before I knew it I had this thing created.  I'll be honest, I don't really know for sure everythign that is going to happen in this story but I look forward to figuring it out and posting it for you lovely folks.  It will be a slowly posted story, so probably about once a month.  Please leave me a comment to know what you think.  Thank you!  

“Congratulations! It’s a healthy boy!” The doctor says holding up the squalling little bundle of blankets so that the parents can see. As they watch the little baby wraps one fat little fist around a small corner of the blanket and tugs for all he’s worth. “And a strong little one! Probably an alpha.”

 

“I’d like blood tests to confirm immediately.” Sewoo says when the doctor places the little bundle on his wife’s chest where she immediately wraps her arms around him and coos into the baby’s face.

 

“Look at him, isn’t he beautiful?” Hunnah says in a voice that clearly speaks of her wonder. “Another little boy.”

 

Sewoo comes over and sits next to his wife, wrapping an arm around her so he can peer down at the newest addition to their family as well. “With a strong jaw like that he’s got to be an alpha.”

 

“You’ll love him even if he isn’t an alpha, right?” Hunnah asks her husband knowing how traditional he can be at times.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with a beta.” Sewoo says giving his wife a little squeeze. “God knows there’s plenty of betas on your side of the family.”

 

“Plenty of omegas too.” Hunnah says in a quiet voice knowing her alpha husband would feel horribly ashamed if he had an omega son. An omega daughter would be one thing but a son would be a tough pill for him to swallow.

 

“Doesn’t matter.” Sewoo says in a tone that brooks no argument. “No son of mine is gonna be an omega.”

 

“Seon will enjoy having a little brother.”

 

“Yes he will.” Sewoo agrees, looking up when the doctor knocks and walks back in. “What’s the verdict?”

 

The doctor looks down at his clipboard for a second, just to double check the results. “He’s an omega.”

 

Everyone in the room freezes, even the baby, as if he knows what this will mean for his life. It’s Hunnah though who breaks the silence. “An omega? How- how did that happen? My husband is an alpha-”

 

“It must be a recessive gene.” The doctor says in a gentle voice. “It’s rare but it does happen. Congratulations on the newest member of your family.”

 

The doctor leaves then, the door clicking shut quietly behind him. Hunnah puts a gentle hand on Sewoo’s arm. “What should we name him?”

 

Sewoo pulls his arm away and stands abruptly, movements jerky. He looks down at his beautiful wife and his newest son, disappointment coursing through him hard and fast. At least he has Seon. His other son is an alpha like him. So this child is an omega. Fine. Whatever. He can be Hunnah’s. He gives a tight smile and leans down, pressing a kiss to Hunnah’s temple. “You name him. I’ve got to get back to work.”

 

Hunnah watches with a sinking heart as her husband leaves and the bundle in her arms starts to cry. “I’m afraid you’ve got a hard life ahead of you, little one.” She says bouncing him a little and looking down at his precious face with that strong jaw and upturned nose. “You really are beautiful. The best of both of us, I think. So I will name you after both of us. Se for your father and Hun for me. Sehun.”

 

~*~

 

“Daddy look!” Sehun calls waiting until he has his father’s attention before swinging from the tree limb down onto the ground before, landing carefully on his feet. “Seon taught me!”

 

“That’s nice.” Sewoo says absently going back to the stack of letters in his hand that he just got from the mailbox. “Good job, Seon.”

 

Sehun’s little face falls but he quickly covers it and chases after his father. “Daddy! Can we play catch for a while?”

 

“Ask your brother.” Sewoo tells him shuffling through the letters. “I don’t have time.”

 

“C’mon, Sehun.” Seon says giving his brother a smile so similar to their mother’s and grabbing the younger boy’s hand. “I’ll show you my curve ball.”

 

Shaking the disappointment Sehun follows after his brother with wide awe filed eyes. “Cool! Can you teach me!”

 

Their little voices fade out and Hunnah pads in from the kitchen to join her husband in the study. “Would it kill you to show a little interest in your son?”

 

“I show interest in Seon all the time.” Sewoo says in a mild voice knowing full well what Hunnah means.

 

“I mean your other son!” Hunnah hisses, eyes flashing. “He loves you so much and you treat him like an inconvenience. He might as well be the kid next door for all the interest you show him.”

 

“The kid next door is a beta.” Sewoo says still not looking up from his mail.

 

“But he’s not your son!” Hunnah wants to rip the mail out of his hands and rail at him but she knows it wouldn’t do any good. Sewoo decided the day that Sehun was born that he wanted nothing to do with him. Nothing’s changed in the intervening five years. “You can’t ignore him forever.”

 

“I won’t need to.” Sewoo says holding up the piece of mail he had been perusing. “Good news. He got in.”

 

“No.” Hunnah shakes her head and crosses her arms. She doesn’t even need to look at it. They had talked about this and she thought she had made her feelings on the matter clear. “I’m not sending my son away.”

 

“It’s a good school.” Sewoo tells her in a hard voice that belies his comforting words. “He’ll grow up learning everything he needs to and he’ll be around others like him.”

 

“Other male omegas.” Hunnah says in a dull voice. “This is the twentieth century! We don’t send male omegas away anymore. They’re not something to be ashamed of!”

 

Sewoo just looks at her for a minute and then tosses the letters on his desk. “I’ve made up my mind. School starts in a month. Have him ready.”

 

~*~

 

“Where’s Daddy?” Sehun asks when he gets in the car and his mother pulls away from their home. Seon is in the backseat next to him, his bags in the trunk. But his father is nowhere to be seen.

 

“He had to go in to work.” Hunnah tells him in a tightly controlled voice making sure none of her ire at her husband comes through. She chokes on a cough and wipes her mouth. Must be a cold coming on. She pushes the thought away “He told me to tell you good luck and to study hard.”

 

“I will, Mama.” Sehun says in an earnest little voice. The school is an hour away, not so far as to be the edge of the earth but far enough that he won’t be able to go home all the time. Maybe if he does well in school his father will pay attention to him. “And you’ll come get me for Christmas break?”

 

“Yes, little one.” Hunnah assures him when another bout of coughing has passed. “Nothing could stop me from being there.”

 

“Umma, are you getting sick?” Seon asks leaning forward and placing a hand on his mother’s shoulder.

 

“Just a cold, Aegie-ah.” She assures her sons seeing them both looking at her with concerned expressions. “We’ll stop and get me some cold medicine on the way home, okay.”

 

~*~

 

“Daddy!” Sehun runs down the drive to where his father is waiting for him, Seon kicking rocks nearby but when the older boy sees him he stops and runs forward to hug him. “I didn’t know you were coming!”

 

“Get in the car, Sehun.” Sewoo tells him in a dull sort of voice giving his youngest son an awkward little pat on the head. “We need to get home.”

 

“Where’s Mama?” Sehun asks tossing his little case into the trunk and looking around for his mother.

 

“She’s at home.” Seon tells him, little face full of concern.

 

“Is she okay?” Sehun asks eyes flicking between his brother and his father.

 

“Her cold isn’t a cold.” Seon tells him when their father remains silent and just crawls in the front seat, firing up the car. He ushers Sehun in the back and makes sure the younger gets buckled in properly. “She has cancer.”

 

~*~

 

“I love you, little one.” Hunnah says in a tired voice resting her palm against her son’s chubby cheek. “You be good for your Daddy, okay?”

 

“Yes, Mama.” Sehun says fighting the tears that rise in him but he holds them back. He needs to be strong right now. For Mama.

 

“Seon.” Hunnah shifts her touch to her other son and gives him a gentle look. “Stay close with your brother.”

 

“Yes, Umma.” Seon’s chin quivers but he too fights his tears. “I’ll writ him every week while he’s away.”

 

“Good.” Hunnah falls weakly back against the pillow. “Go play now boys. I need a moment with your father.”

 

Two little heads bob in unison and they walk sedately from the darkened bedroom. “Sewoo?”

 

“Hunnah.” Sewoo can’t hold back the tears that well in the bottom of his vision. “I’m not ready to say goodbye to you yet.”

 

“You have to be.” Hunnah tells him with a soft little smile. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Sewoo chokes on the words and sits down heavily next to his wife, holding her hand in both of his and raising it to his lips so he can kiss the fingertips. “I love you so much.”

 

“I know.” Hunnah’s breath is coming fast and shallow, each one costing her greatly. “Sewoo?”

 

“Yes?” Sewoo can’t look at her and instead hides his tears in their clasped hands.

 

“Love both of your sons, okay?” Hunnah’s voice is tiny but she forces herself to keep going because this is important. “Both of them.”

 

“I’ll try.” Sewoo’s heart is breaking. “I need you, Hunnah-”

 

But Hunnah’s hand goes limp in his grasp and she sucks in her last rattling breath.

 

“No!” The dam holding back Sewoo’s sobs breaks and he slumps forward over his wife, shaking her limp hand in his. “Come back! Hunnah come back!”

 

~*~

 

“You wanted to see me, sir?” Sehun says when the headmaster calls him to enter. He goes into his office and sits in the offered chair, little legs swinging a little as they do not quite reach the floor.

 

“Yes, Sehun.” The headmaster says looking at the child in front of him. He’s a good child. Sweet and shy and well behaved, always looking out for the other students. He’s become close with two of the older students and he’s glad he’s made friends, the kids been through enough what with the loss of his mother over Christmas break. “Your father’s been in touch.”

 

“He’s not coming to get me, is he, Sir?” Sehun asks eyes never leaving the polished surface of the headmaster’s desk.

 

Sooman’s heart turns over in his chest. No child should be this resigned to neglect from his parent but Sehun is entirely too young to be aware of his father not wanting him. “I’m afraid so.”

 

Sehun just nods. “May I stay in the dorms, sir?”

 

“Of course.” Sooman tells him, wishing he could offer some comfort to the child. He picks up a stack of letters from the top of his desk. “Seon sent these. Your father wanted me to hold them until the end of the semester so you would focus on your classes. Perhaps you can entertain yourself writing him a reply for each one.”

 

“Yes, Sir.” Sehun says reaching out with both hands to take the letters. “Thank you.”

 

~*~

 

“I want my brother at my wedding.” Seon says in a tone so similar to the one his father uses when he’s angry that Sewoo can’t help but look sharply at him.

 

“You’re barely nineteen.” Sewoo tells his son in a sharp voice. “You’re too young to be getting married.”

 

“I’m older than you and mom were when you got married.” Seon reminds him wishing not for the first time that his mother could be here for this.

 

“Yes well, we were mates.” Sewoo rakes a hand through his graying hair and looks at his son.

 

“And so are we.” Seon says making a vague gesture to the other room where his wife-to-be is waiting for him. “We’re going to get Sehunnie. He’ll be here for a week.”

 

“I still don’t see why your brother needs to come home for this.” Sewoo says sitting down heavily behind his desk.

 

“I’m getting married.” Seon says in a dull voice. “If I had my way he’d be home for the entire break. As it is, I’m letting you have your way by only having him home for a week.”

 

“Fine.” Sewoo says waving a dismissive hand. “Go get your brother. I’ll tell him about college while he’s here.”

 

“He’s only sixteen.” Seon argues giving his father an incredulous look. “Good God, let the kid finish high school first.”

 

“It’s never too soon to plan for the future.” Sewoo tells him in a hard voice.

 

“Then plan for him to come work with us.” Seon says trying to appeal to his father. “It’s not like you couldn’t find a place for him. Hell, he could work with me in marketing.”

 

“No.” Sewoo says using the same tone that’s won him every argument he’s ever had. “Business is for alphas and betas. I got him into a nice culinary school. He’ll do well there.”

 

“Your views of omegas are backwards.” Seon tells him shaking his head. “Whatever. I’m going to get my brother.”

 

~*~

 

“How’s school?” Seon asks into the phone, voice barely containing his excitement.

 

“It’s good.” Sehun says knowing his brother isn’t really calling to ask how culinary school is going. “What’s up, Seon?”

 

“We’re having a baby!” Seon tells him unable to hold it back anymore. “Minji and I are having a baby!”

 

“Woah! That’s awesome!” Sehun says smiling broadly. “How does dad feel about this?”

 

“Oh, you know dad.” Seon tells him rolling his eyes. “He told me to work more so I can afford another mouth to feed.”

 

“Yeah, cuz you have to worry about that.” Sehun snorts shaking his head. His brother makes nearly as much as their dad does and he’s only been in the company for four years. “Congrats bro! Tell Minji congrats from me, okay?”

 

“I will.” Seon says with a smile. “Thanks, Sehunnie.”

 

~*~

 

“I’m an uncle again!” Sehun says giving his brother and his wife a big hug. He knows that Kyungsoo has been the apple of their eye for the last five years but they’re happy to expand their little family beyond themselves and the little beta. “Look at this adorable little nugget!”

 

“He’s awfully cute, isn’t he?” Seon asks hugging his brother back fiercely.

 

“How’s Kyungsoo like having a little brother?” Sehun asks looking around for the little boy.

 

“He loves it.” Minji says with a soft smile. “Though he’s trying to hide it. He wants us to think he doesn’t like Baekhyun but we know he loves him.”

 

“So what’s up?” Sehun asks sitting down next to Minji and taking the offered little bundle so he can hold his nephew for the first time. His heart melts when a chubby little hand wraps around one of his fingers and holds him tightly. “You said you guys had something to tell me?”

 

“Yes.” Seon says and his eyes are shining. How he wishes his mother were here for this. In some ways it’s a blessing his father passed away a year ago and he isn’t here for this but his mother would be so proud. “Baekhyun is an omega, Sehunnie. Just like you.”

 

Sehun’s face goes slack and he stares first at his brother and then down at the little boy in his arms. He sucks in a steadying breath and looks at his brother again, eyes flicking nervously between Seon and Minji. “And you’re- you’re happy?”

 

“Ecstatic.” Seon tells him sincerely, tears spilling over. “Will you be both boy’s godfather?”

 

“Of course!” Sehun tells them tears welling in his own eyes. “Oh my gosh!”

 

~*~

 

“Oh Sehun?”

 

“Yup, that’s me.” Sehun says from where he’s bent over a couple porcelain ramekins. He’s got a small butane torch in one hand and he’s focusing all his attention on the crème brulee. “Just a second and I’ll give you my undivided attention.”

 

He doesn’t spare the man a glance, knowing that the second it would take to look up could be the difference between perfect caramelized sugar and a burnt desert. When the two little dishes are perfect he powers off the torch and gives his server an expectant look. “Take these out immediately, will you? Let them know they’re on the house and happy birthday.”

 

“Will do, boss.” The server says with a smile being careful not to touch the hot porcelain with his bare skin.

 

“Oh Sehun.” The man tries again when Sehun turns away to open an oven and peer inside. “I need to talk to you.”

 

“Can it wait.” Sehun asks straightening up and giving a sauce bubbling merrily on the stove top a taste test. He moans deep in his throat. “Xiumin, this is delicious.”

 

“Thanks, Sehunnie.” Xiumin says with a grin.

 

“Would it kill you to call me Chef when we’re here?” Sehun asks his childhood friend giving him an exasperated look. He doesn’t stop moving though and just keep on to where Yixing is firing a couple steaks on the grill. “Make sure you don’t over do those.”

 

“Yes Chef.” Yixing says with a little roll of his eyes.

 

“Just cuz you married my best friend doesn’t mean I won’t fire you.” Sehun tells him with a sparkle in his eyes, a smile dancing around his lips. They both know there’s nothing short of gross incompetence that Sehun would fire either man for.

 

“Speaking of, Suho wants you to come over for dinner soon.” Yixing tells him flipping the steaks with a pair of tongs. “You and Jongdae too, Xiuminnie.”

 

“Sounds good to me!” Xiumin says with a gummy smile.

 

“Oh Sehun!” The man says trying again to get Sehun’s attention. “I’m afraid this is rather urgent.”

 

“Right.” Sehun looks around the kitchen. “Xiuminnie, take over for me.”

 

“Yes, Chef.” Xiumin says immediately, knowing when the time for joking is and when it’s time to be serious. “Take care of whatever you need to. We’ve got this.”

 

“Thanks.” Sehun looks at the man, taking in the grim lines of his face and the crisp lines of his suit. “What can I do for you?”

 

“Is there somewhere private we can talk?” The man asks shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot.

 

“Sure.” Sehun leads the guy to his office and ushers him inside. “Have a seat. I didn’t catch your name.”

 

“My name is Kris Wu.” The man says settling in to one of the chairs next to Sehun’s desk. “I work for the legal office in charge of covering your brother’s company.”

 

“Can I get you something to drink, Kris?” Sehun asks not sure what to think of this.

 

“No.” Kris says and his sharp face pulls down in concern. “I’m afraid I’m here on very serious business.”

 

Sehun goes over and sits down, facing Kris. “What is it?”

 

“Your brother and his wife were killed in a car accident this evening.” Kris says not knowing how else to say what he needs to say. “I am in charge of your brother’s account including his last wishes concerning his children.”

 

“Where are the kids?” Sehun asks feeling his heart clench. He thinks he might just throw up. His brother can’t be dead.

 

“That’s just the thing.” Kris says in a slow voice, hoping the other man will be able to handle what he’s about to tell him. “They’re at home with a babysitter. Sehun-ssi. Your brother named you as their guardian should anything happen to him or his wife.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  Hey all!  I didn't want to leave you without an update for too long.  I will have to do some serious writing before there will be more updates but I wanted to make sure I got another chapter out.  I hope you continue to enjoy.  Bookmark, tell your friends, leave kudos, and/or comment!  All are loved.  Please be patient with me!  I promise I will not abandon this fic, but it may take me a little while to post the next chapter.  Thank you for your understanding and support!  

Sehun’s never done anything harder in his life than tell Kyungsoo that his parents are dead. His heart breaks for the little boy, knowing at least in part how he feels. After all, he had been five when his mother had died. The little beta looks like he’s gonna fall apart. “Soo, I’m sorry.”

Kyungsoo’s little face bunches up and he fights his tears. “No. You’re lying!”

“It’s okay to cry, Soo.” Sehun tells him gathering the little boy in his arms and holding him tight. 

“Only weak omegas cry!” Kyungsoo tells him pushing at Sehun’s broad shoulder with his chubby little fists. “I’m strong like my daddy!”

Sehun doesn’t know how to handle this so he just lets the little boy go, watching sadly as he runs away up the stairs and slams his bedroom door. He can hear the sound of muffled sobs but he doesn’t know if going up and trying to comfort him would be helpful or make it worse so he just sort of stands at the bottom of the stairs, wracked with indecision. But then there’s a gentle squall from the direction of Baekhyun’s nursery and he falls into action, mounting the stairs with quick steps so he can scoop up the little omega. 

With Baekhyun cradled against one broad shoulder, he goes to Kyungsoo’s room, knocking lightly on the wood. He can hear shuffling from the other side, the sound of sniffling and then of Kyungsoo blowing his nose. 

“What?”

“Soo?” Sehun pushes open the door and steps carefully within. He wants to respect the child but he knows how much he’s hurting right now and he knows it probably isn’t a good idea to leave him alone right now. 

Kyungsoo is sitting on his bed surrounded by several crumpled up tissues, eyes red rimmed and glassy. “I’m sorry, Uncle Sehunnie.”

“Oh Soo.” Sehun breathes going in and sitting next to his nephew. With his free hand he pulls Kyungsoo to him and just holds him tight. “It’s okay. I’m not mad. Sometimes when we’re hurting we say things we don’t mean and it comes out sideways on the people around us.”

“You know I love you, right?” Kyungsoo asks clinging to Sehun with all his might, unable to stand the thought of losing his uncle as well as his parents. 

“I know.” Sehun tells him pressing a kiss to the top of the child’s head. “You, me, and Baek here are gonna need each other now. We’ll take care of each other, okay?”

Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything, he just nods and buries his face against Sehun’s shoulder, giving in to the tears that threaten to pull him under. He hears Sehun sniffle above him and looks up at his uncle, seeing the tears streaming down his strong face. Maybe it is okay to cry. 

~*~

“I’m so sorry about your brother and sister-in-law.” Suho says when Sehun opens the door looking entirely disheveled and worn down. He pulls his friend into a tight hug. “Did you sleep at all?”

“A little.” Sehun tells him in a gravelly voice. “It took forever for Kyungsoo to finally fall asleep and then Baekhyun started crying and it took me too long to figure out that he was hungry and he just was inconsolable by the time I figured that out and got him a bottle. I finally got them both asleep and then when I laid down I couldn’t- my brain just kept playing memories back. I’m the only one left now Suho.”

“No.” Suho hugs his friend again and steers him towards the kitchen, making himself at home and starting a pot of coffee after directing Sehun to sit at the table. “You have the boys. You’re not alone.”

“I don’t know the first thing about being a parent.” Sehun says burying his face in his hands. “How am I supposed to work and care for two humans? I don’t know how to do this.”

“I’ll have you know that I wouldn’t give this guy up to just anyone.” Suho says settling opposite his friend while he waits for the coffee to brew. “He’s a life saver and always looking for work. It’s proof of how much I love you that I’m willing to even give you his number.”

“Is this someone to help with the kids because otherwise Yixing and I might be having an uncomfortable conversation soon.”

“Ha ha.” Suho mocks but he writes down a name and a number all the same. “He’s technically a nanny but he’ll baby sit casually if you ask nicely. That’s what he’s been doing for us since Yixing and I decided I should stay home with the kids but before that he was our nanny. You remember Jongin?”

“I don’t think I ever met him but I remember you raving about him.” Sehun says slowly wracking his over tired brain. “Isn’t he an alpha?”

“Now who’s being judgy about status and jobs.” Suho says giving his friend a reprimanding look. “He loves kids and doesn’t have a mate so he found a job that allows him to be around kids every day. Don’t be like your father.”

“Ouch. Low blow.” Sehun gives his friend a dirty look. “You think he’ll help us?”

“I can’t think of a reason he wouldn’t.” Suho says with a shrug. 

“I don’t suppose he does the live in nanny thing, does he?” Sehun isn’t worried about what the man might cost, with his job alone he knows he could afford whatever he wants but Kris had informed him that his brother had left him everything – including their late father’s business. He’s suddenly very, very wealthy and he plans to spend whatever it costs making sure those two children he’s responsible for know they are loved beyond a shadow of a doubt. 

“He wasn’t live-in for us but it can’t hurt to ask him.” Suho says thinking what a good idea a live in nanny would be. Sehun looks like crap. He needs help. Simple as that. 

“I don’t want-”

“To what? Push your luck?” Suho asks cutting him off. “It can’t hurt to ask. Think of it this way, Sehunnie. If you don’t ask the answer is already no. What’s the worst he’s gonna tell you? No?”

“Point.” Sehun rubs tiredly at his temples. “My brain feels broken.” 

Suho chuckles. “I remember those days well. Thank God Chanyeol sleeps through the night most of the time now.”

“How old is the little guy now?” Sehun knows he should know but his brain feels stupid. 

“He’ll be one year in a couple of weeks.” Suho tells him kindly knowing his friend didn’t really forget, he just has a lot on his mind. “We’ll be throwing a birthday party. Yo u and the boys must come of course. And we’ll invite Xiumin and his crew as well. ” 

“We’ll plan on it.” Sehun mumbles letting his head rest on his arms and his eyes slip closed. “God I feel like I could sleep forever.”

“Forget that.” Suho says with a chuckle pointing to the baby monitor that’s making the first little cries of distress. “Your days of well rested are over, buddy. You’ve got an infant in your house. 

~*~

“Oh thank God.” Sehun feels like he could cry when he opens the door to Jongin nearly a two weeks later. The man had been on vacation when Sehun first reached out to him. He had been kind enough to email back and forth with Sehun regarding the situation and agreed to a meeting when he came back from his trip but for Sehun the time had felt utterly interminable. It’s not that he doesn’t love his nephews, he loves them tremendously but he doesn’t know how to deal with a very upset five year old who keeps throwing tantrums and a fussy six month old who has decided Sehun is his favorite chew toy. 

“Uh- hi.” Jongin says quickly taking in the situation. Sehun’s hair is a mess, dark circles under his eyes, and his clothes look wrinkled like he slept in them. The infant on his shoulder keeps fussing, little fists knotted in the collar of his shirt. And from somewhere in the depths of the house he can hear what distinctly sounds like construction but judging by the way Sehun flinches with each new bang it is, in fact a certain five year old he’s heard about throwing a tempter tantrum. 

“Hi.” Sehun thinks maybe he will cry. He’s so far out of his depth and right now Jongin looks like a beautiful angel coming down from heaven to save him. “Please don’t run away. I really really need help.”

Jongin tries but he can’t fight his chuckle. “Don’t worry, I don’t scare that easy.” He steps inside and slips off his shoes, making himself comfortable. “Is this Baekhyun?”

“Yes.” Sehun shifts the fussing baby to his other shoulder and winces when he bites his shoulder but then immediately goes back to wailing at the top of his lungs. “He’s- uh- not having a good day.”

“I can see that. Looks like he’s teething.” Jongin thinks he’d better get control of his face or Sehun’s gonna think he’s laughing at him. This is a trial run after all, if Sehun doesn’t think he’s a good fit for the family then he’ll be back to looking for work. “Uh- do you want me to take him?”

There’s a loud crash from the other room and Sehun winces. “If you’re willing that would be amazing. I’m afraid Kyungsoo is mad I told him he has to eat his vegetables and he’s throwing a temper tantrum. That sounded like silverware going flying and I don’t want the plate to be next. I should go take care of that.”

“No problem.” Jongin reaches out to take the chubby baby from Sehun’s arms but Baekhyun just clings tighter and impossibly cranks up the volume on his cries a little more. “Ah- perhaps I should help with Kyungsoo instead. Babies can be kind of clingy and in my experience it’s not always a good idea to force them to relinquish their hold on their person of choice.”

“I’ll trust your experience because I have none.” Sehun says in a tired voice bouncing Baekhyun a little and barely even flinching this time when Baekhyun bites him again. “C’mon, I think there’s a teething ring in the freezer for this one and I’ll introduce you to Kyungsoo.”

“Lead on.” Jongin tells him readily. They walk into the kitchen just in time to see Kyungsoo pick up his juice cup and get ready to throw it against the wall. 

“Kyungsoo, put that down.” Sehun rushes in to take the sippy cup from his nephew but the little boy just mashes his lips together angrily and flings the cup at the wall where it crashes and mercifully does not open, falling with a clatter to land among the child’s silverware, rubber place mat, and assorted toys on the floor. 

“I don’t like broccoli!” Kyungsoo yells at him angrily next going to scoop up his plate but Sehun is there in time and pulls the offending dish out of the way. 

“This is not how we deal with things that upset us, Kyungsoo.” Sehun says trying to ignore the way Baekhyun wails into his ear and tugs at his shirt. “I know you’re upset but this is not okay. I want you to clean up the mess you made.”

“I’m not listening to you! You’re not my dad!” Kyungsoo tells him, little face scrunched angrily. He gets up from the table and runs out, stomping up the stairs. A minute later they hear the bang of a slamming door and Sehun sinks defeated into one of the wooden chairs next to the table. 

Jongin stands in indecision for a minute and then he pads over to the freezer, tugs open the door, and pulls out the cold teething ring. “Here. Let’s start by getting this little guy to stop chewing on you.”

“I have no idea how to do this.” Sehun admits and his voice is so haunted it makes Jongin’s heart turn over in his chest. Mercifully the teething ring does the trick and Baekhyun stops crying, hiccoughing lightly as he gums at the toy and stares apprehensively at the man who gave him the nice toy. “None of that had anything to do with broccoli but I have no idea how to get through the walls he’s put up to protect himself. He’s mad at me and he’s mad at the world and under all that I know he’s grieving. But I have no idea how to help him through that. Hell, I hardly know how to deal with it myself. How am I supposed to guide a tiny human through it when I don’t know how to do it for myself?”

“What is the most comforting thing you know?” Jongin asks taking the liberty of sitting down next to Sehun at the table. He’s never been in a position like this before. Never before has he had someone trust him so quickly or pour their troubles out on him like this, but he understands Sehun’s need and he truly doesn’t mind. He’s in a position to help, he just hopes he actually does help and doesn’t make things worse. 

“Someone just getting it and being there.” Sehun says hugging Baekhyun close when the baby lays his head on his shoulder and shimmies a little closer. “Thank you, by the way. We don’t know each other from Adam but I appreciate everything you’re doing already.”

“No worries.” Jongin says with an easy smile. “I didn’t ask that for you to thank me though. I was merely pointing out the best way to be there for Kyungsoo.”

Sehun blinks tiredly at the other man for a minute and then stands up abruptly. Baekhyun is mostly asleep and he’s willing to take a chance here. “Listen, let’s try this again. You take Baek, I’m gonna try to talk to Soo.”

Jongin smiles and reaches out to take the baby. “Sure thing. C’mere, little man.”

~*~

After how standoffish Baekhyun was with Jongin that first day Sehun still finds it amazing how clingy the little baby has become to the nanny. It’s been a week and if Baekhyun is awake he wants to be in Jongin’s arms. If by some chance Sehun is the one who’s holding him then he’s inevitably chewing on the older man’s shoulder or arms and more often than not, wailing at the top of his lungs. He knows it isn’t personal and he should be grateful that Baekhyun’s warmed up to the nanny but he can’t help but feel a little jealous when he sees the baby cuddling sweetly with the alpha, not a tear in sight. 

Jealousy aside, he finds himself frequently wishing Kyungsoo would warm up to either of them but the child shoves his grief down deep and hides behind walls of disrespectful behavior and cold glares meant to keep the world at bay. It breaks Sehun’s heart to see him like this. It’s been twenty years since he lost his mother but he wonders if he would have reacted the same way if his father had been willing to extend him love instead of the cold tolerance he usually received. But he had been hard pressed to get more than a glance out of his father and had been terrified that if he acted up in any way his father would send him away permanently or worse, cut off his connections with Seon. The thought of his brother makes him sad but he pushes it away. Someday he’ll deal with his grief but for now he needs to take care of the kids. 

Jongin proves to be an incredible asset. That first day they decided would be a trial period of sorts but by sundown Sehun was so impressed he had felt prepared to beg, bribe, or do whatever he needed to make sure the nanny would stay with them. Throughout the day Jongin had a way of stepping in whenever Sehun needed help without undermining the other man’s authority in any way. He just was incredibly skilled at knowing when and how to offer assistance. And despite Kyungsoo’s nearly constant frigid demeanor and Baekhyun’s fussy teething, he handled it all with aplomb and even managed to ring a smile out of Kyungsoo and a giggle out of Baekhyun. It was then that Sehun knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that no matter what, he needed Jongin to help him with the kids. 

And truth be told it hadn’t taken too much to get Jongin to agree. Really, all it had taken was asking. Because one full day with those children and Jongin already knew that they had stolen his heart. He’s not sure what he would have done if Sehun had thanked him for his time and sent him on his way. It had only been a little over eight hours with the kids but he wanted deep in his soul to see them reach okay. Especially little Kyungsoo. So when Sehun offered him a live in position he accepted with very little consideration. Living with his sister had been fun for a while but she’s soon to be married and honestly the offer couldn’t have come at a better time. So he packs up his bags and two days later he’s back on Sehun’s doorstep, ready to be shown to his room and begin his life as nanny to two of the most heartbreaking children he’s ever met. 

For the first several days Sehun stays home from work like he has been doing for the last several weeks. Xiumin is just as capable as he is so he knows the kitchen is in good hands and as much as he misses work, he knows that Baekhyun and Kyungsoo need to be his number one priority right now. Everyone else understands that as well so he shoves the lingering guilt he feels about missing work down deep and instead focuses on the children in front of him. 

With Jonin’s presence Baekhyun becomes a manageable if a little fussy teething baby. He tolerates Sehun but he absolutely adores Jongin and can be seen bouncing happily on the alpha’s arm any time he manages to get close enough to get him to pick him up. Despite a small amount of jealousy Sehun can’t deny how grateful he is for Jongin’s help. He would never admit it but he hadn’t been sure how much more he could have taken of the screaming, biting child. It had taxed his patience in the extreme and there had been times when he had to put Baekhyun in his play pen with a teething ring and walk away because he didn’t trust himself to keep his cool. It made him feel like the worst person on earth but when there was absolutely nothing he could do to console the tiny human he had to take a time out for his own sanity. But now Jongin is here those days are over. If Baekhyun gets a little fussy all he has to do is search out the alpha and that’s the end of that. 

Kyungsoo on the other hand is an entirely different matter. He’s angry and defiant and he buries his grief as deep as his uncle does. Neither deal with it, just try to pretend like everything is okay to varying degrees of success. Kyungsoo’s pain comes out sideways on everyone around him, particularly Sehun. Sehun’s comes out in quietly shed tears into his pillow when he’s alone at night and doesn’t think anyone can hear him. Neither form of coping is particularly healthy but it’s all either feels capable of right now and so it’s the way things continue. 

~*~

“Good morning, You.” Sehun says with a grin scooping the happily babbling baby up into his arms. He changes his diaper and gets him dressed for the day, taking a quick minute to check in on Kyungsoo who is still sleeping soundly in his bed on his way down to the kitchen. “Did you sleep well, little guy?” 

“Gah!” Baekhyun coos happily leaning forward and sinking his single tooth into the juncture between Sehun’s neck and shoulder. 

“Ah!” Sehun flinches and jerks a little. “Let’s get you a teething ring. This was so much better before that tooth broke through.”

“Still his favorite chew toy, I see.” Jongin says getting up from his paper and pouring Sehun a cup of coffee when the other enters the kitchen. “Good morning by the way.”

“Thanks.” Sehun says with a small smile handing over the teething ring to Baekhyun and sitting down gratefully in front of the cup of coffee. “When did you get up? I never even heard you.”

“Only half an hour ago.” Jongin says sipping his own coffee and flicking the newspaper closed. “I thought I’d have a few minutes of quiet before our day started. 

“Smart thinking.” Sehun tells him thinking he should have done the same instead of choosing the extra half hour of sleep. Just then Baekhyun notices who exactly it is in the room with him and Sehun and so he stretches his chubby little arms out to Jongin, letting out an urgent little sound as he wiggles impatiently in his uncle’s hold. 

“Do you mind?” Sehun asks knowing from experience that they have roughly t-minus five seconds before Baekhyun has a breakdown if he doesn’t get what he wants. 

“Not at all.” Jongin says with a grin, reaching out to take the baby. “Do you mind?”

Sehun chuckles and takes a sip of his coffee. “Depends when you ask me. Right now? No.”

“Fair enough.” Jongin agrees cuddling Baekhyun close when the baby plops his fat little behind down on his lap and plasters himself to his front. “Hi Baek. Aren’t you a little snuggle bunch this morning.”

“Goo!” Baekhyun says snuggling in happily and letting his eyes slide closed. 

“Hey Little Guy, now’s not the time for sleep.” Jongin says bouncing his legs a little to wake Baekhyun up again. He shifts his hold and stands up. “How about we find you a little breakfast, huh?”

Baekhyun just lets out a little gurgle of consent and chews on his teething ring. 

“I don’t know what it is but you seem to speak his language.” Sehun muses watching the nanny and his youngest nephew fondly. “If I had tried that he would be screaming at the top of his lungs now.”

“I do seem to have the magic touch.” Jongin agrees pulling the now warm bottle from the microwave and giving it a shake. He tests a little bit of the formula against his wrist and is satisfied when it feels merely warm and not hot. Shifting Baekhyun into the crook of his arm he sits back down and offers the bottle which Baekhyun takes happily and begins eating greedily. “There you go, Little Man.”

Just then there’s a cry from upstairs. For just a second Sehun freezes but then he’s out of his seat in a flash and up the stairs the next second, barreling down the hall to Kyungsoo’s room. He finds the child covered in sweat and twisted up in his blankets, little whimpers still coming from between his lips, eyes shut tight and scrunched against the nightmare. Carefully he comes forward and rubs a soothing hand along Kyungsoo’s back and shoulder, trying his best to wake him gently. “Soo. Hey buddy. It’s okay. I’m here.”

“Daddy?” Kyungsoo asks, voice tiny and eyes still closed. He reaches blindly for the person next to him, burying his face in Sehun’s chest for a minute before blinking blearily up at him, face falling and morphing first into raw sadness and then the angry mask slips on and he shoves his uncle away. “You’re not my dad! I don’t want you!”

“Soo-” Sehun’s pretty sure he’s never felt so hurt in his life. He knows that Kyungsoo doesn’t mean what he’s saying, he knows it’s all just his hurt coming out sideways but it stings all the same, hitting him low in the gut where he’s always questioned if anyone ever really wants him. For a minute he flails but then he reaches out for Kyungsoo again only to have his hands knocked away. “Hey- It’s okay. We’re gonna get through this but we’ve gotta do it together.”

“I want my dad!” Kyungsoo yells pushing Sehun away wishing he were strong enough to push him off the bed entirely. “Leave me alone!” There are tears streaming down his face and his entire tiny frame is shaking but he keeps right on pushing. “I want my dad!”

Sehun doesn’t know what to do, he just knows that leaving Kyungsoo alone like this would be a horrible idea so he wraps his long arms around the child, ignoring the way he struggles, and pulls him in close, hugging him tight. Tears are streaming down his own cheeks now but he ignores them, focusing everything in him on Kyungsoo. “I’m sorry I’m not your dad, Kyungsoo. I’m sorry- shhh- it’s okay.”

“It’s not okay.” Kyungsoo argues but he goes limp in Sehun’s grasp and if anything he just clings to his uncle as if his life depends on it, words belying his movements. “It’s never gonna be okay again.” He breaks down sobbing. “I just want my dad.”

“I know-” Sehun cradles Kyungsoo to him and fights the sob threatening to come howling out of his chest. “I miss him too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  Like it?  Leave a comment and tell me what you liked.  Love it?  Kudos are love.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  Here's the next chapter my lovelies!  Writing this is taking longer than I thought, so as usual, I don't know when the next chapter will be out.  Thank you for your patience and support!  Leave a comment letting me know what you think.  Kudos are love.  As cliche as this is, comments really fuel me, so comments = faster updates.  Thank you and love you!  Take care and drink some water today, okay?

Considering how Baekhyun clings to Jongin and how standoffish Kyungsoo has been to both of them Sehun doesn’t think that going back to work will have too much of an effect but boy is he wrong. For it’s part work goes smoothly, just another day of cooking and banter at the restaurant. If Yixing and Xiumin are a little hesitant to engage in too much teasing because they’re afraid of upsetting their friend no one comments and Sehun just works to draw them out, craving the normalcy of before. And within a couple hours of work starting they’re back to their normal selves, teasing each other and flouting Sehun’s authority at every chance. 

When work is over Sehun thanks his friends for their hard work and hangs up his apron. He’s a little anxious to get home and see how Jongin fared without him and it’s this nervousness that makes his long strides just a little longer, eating up the distance between the restaurant and his brother’s home with speed. The moment he steps inside the front door he knows something is wrong. He can hear muffled voices from upstairs and he quickly slips off his shoes and pads to the bottom of the stairs, not really needing to strain to hear the conversation at the top. 

“Kyungsoo, stop. You’ll wake Baekhyun.” Jongin says, voice just loud enough to be heard over the sound of intermittent banging and a couple alarmingly loud crashes as he tries to reason with the distraught child. 

“I don’t care!” Is Kyungsoo’s reply, yelled angrily over the continued banging. “I don’t care! He’s all you care about anyway! He said he’d be here but he left! He left too!”

It doesn’t take a genius to figure out what the angry child means, the words going straight to Sehun’s heart. Before he knows what he’s doing he’s taken the stairs two at a time, finding his nanny standing in the doorway to his nephew’s bedroom, the child no doubt within. 

“That’s not true, Kyungsoo. I care about both you and Baekhyun.” Jongin argues just like he has been for the last fifteen minutes. “Your uncle had to go back to work. He should be home very soon. If you calm down and help me clean up maybe he can read a book with you before you go to sleep.”

“He’s not coming back!” Kyungsoo yells, voice cracking on a choked sob. “Mom and Dad didn’t! Why would he!”

That’s all Sehun needs to hear. He comes forward and touches Jongin gently on the shoulder, causing the nanny to startle and finally take notice of him. “Here, let me.”

“Sehun, I’m sorry-” Jongin begins but Sehun cuts him off. 

“It’s okay. I’m not mad.” Sehun says knowing from experience how volatile his nephew’s moods are. “I think I’m the best person for this job though.”

Jongin just nods thankfully and steps aside so that Sehun can take his place in the doorway. He figures he can go check on Baekhyun and make sure Kyungsoo’s destruction didn’t wake him up. “I’ll just-” He makes a vague gesture towards the nursery. “If you need me-”

“Thank you.” Sehun tells him and then turns his attention into the child’s room. It’s an absolute disaster. From what Sehun can tell Kyungsoo must have been having a melt down for a while now, pulling books off the shelf, throwing toys, pillows, and clothes across the room without discrimination. It’s when he picks up his alarm clock and goes to throw it that Sehun finally steps in, alerting the child to his presence. “Kyungsoo, stop.”

Said child does, frozen by the stern tone of Sehun’s voice, chubby little hand frozen in mid air clasped tightly around the clock. He stares at Sehun, eyes huge and rimmed in tears, bottom lip quivering. “Uncle Sehunnie?”

“Put the clock down, Soo.” Sehun says quietly letting his voice go gentle. He steps into the room, stepping around the debris until he’s right in front of Kyungsoo and can take the alarm clock from his grasp and set it gently on the nightstand. He doesn’t say anything else, he just drops to his knees in front of the child and pulls him into a tight hug, knowing he did the right thing when Kyungsoo throws his arms around his neck and sobs into his shoulder. Gently he rubs Kyungsoo’s back and lets him weep against him. “It’s okay, Soo. I’m here. It’s okay.”

“You came back-” Kyungsoo wails voice loud in Sehun’s ear but the omega just shifts so he’s sitting on his haunches and pulls the child with him so that he can hold him tight offering him all the comfort he has. For long minutes nothing is said, they just sit there, drawing comfort from each other until at last Kyungsoo sags limply against his uncle, no fight left in him in the wake of his grief. “I’m sorry, Uncle Sehun.”

“I know you are, Soo.” Sehun tells him shifting again so that he can look down into Kyungsoo’s sad little face and wipe away his tears. “You gotta talk to us when you’re upset though, Aegie. Destroying things and yelling isn’t the answer.”

“I was so scared-” Kyungsoo whimpers not knowing how to put into words all the emotions bubbling up in him that made him fly off the handle this time. 

“I know. I know.” Sehun tells him picking Kyungsoo up and carrying him out of the room. “Your room’s a bit of a mess. How about you sleep with me tonight?”

“You’d let me?” Kyungsoo asks hugging Sehun around the neck just a little tighter. 

“Yes.” Sehun says with a little nod carting the child first to the nursery so he can touch base with Jongin. He knows they’ll need to deal with Kyungsoo’s temper tantrums but now is not the time. Right now everyone is tired and more than anything else they need rest. They can deal with it in the morning. “Jongin? Soo’s gonna be in with me tonight. We’re gonna go to bed, okay?”

“Okay.” Jongin agrees looking up from where he had been watching Baekhyun slurp down his bottle. The baby had indeed awoken from Kyungsoo’s temper tantrum but a bottle had been an easy fix for the distraught youngest. “I’ll just finish feeding Baek here and then go to bed myself.”

“Sounds good.” Sehun gives Kyungsoo a little nudge, jostling him a little in his arms. “Do you have anything to say to Jongin, Kyungsoo-ah?”

“I’m sorry, Nini.” Kyungsoo mumbles shyly against Sehun’s neck, hiding his face there. 

“It’s okay, Aegie-ah.” Jongin says gently knowing how hard this is for the child. “Maybe tomorrow we can clean your room together, okay?”

“Okay.” Kyungsoo says quietly glancing shyly at the nanny. He sees calm understanding looking back at him and it helps give him reassurance that Jongin doesn’t hate him now. A huge jaw cracking yawn stretches the small child’s mouth just then. 

“C’mon, Soo.” Sehun says giving Jongin one last grateful glance and then hauling the child off towards his bedroom. “Time for bed.” In the couple of seconds it takes to walk down the hall and into his room, Kyungsoo is already half asleep, exhausted from the constant barrage of emotions he’s been dealing with. Sehun pulls down the blankets and lays Kyungsoo down, watching with a full heart as the little boy curls onto his side, lips parted in sleep. “I’ll be right back, aegie-ah.”

He doesn’t waste any time changing into his own pajamas and brushing his teeth, knowing that if Kyungsoo wakes up and he isn’t there it’ll take several more hours to reassure the child. So he just does the bare minimum and then crawls into bed, pulling Kyungsoo close when the little beta reaches for him in his sleep. “Good night, Soo.”

“I love you, Uncle Sehunnie.” Kyungsoo mutters sleepily, wrapping his little fingers in the collar of Sehun’s pajamas. 

“I love you too.” Sehun whispers back, wondering not for the first time how the hell he’s going to be the parent his nephews need him to be. Tears prick the back of his eyes but he holds them back. He needs to be strong for Kyungsoo. He has to be.

~*~

Sehun wakes up being tickled under the chin by the soft fluffy hairs on the top of Kyungsoo’s head. It takes him a minute to realize exactly why there’s a small child in his bed. At first a wave of sadness washes over him at the memory of why he’s taking care of his nephew and the heartbroken tears the child had shed the night before but then he chases the pain away with the same resolve he’s worn like armor since his brother died and he feels almost ready to face the day. He gets his emotions together not a minute too soon because just then Kyungsoo begins to stir, little body tensing as he stretches and then goes all soft again, cuddling closer to Sehun in his sleepy state. 

“Good morning, Aegie.” Sehun says with a grin, voice deep with sleep. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t respond, he just presses his little body a bit closer and nuzzles his face against Sehun’s shoulder making the older man chuckle. 

“Okay, Soo.” Sehun concedes easily. “We can just snuggle a bit longer.”

~*~

Sehun knows eventually they’ll have to find a routine but for today he has every intention of letting Kyungsoo dictate things, at least for the morning. So he calls out from work and they stay in bed late, just spending time holding each other and he prays that the time is helpful for the child. He never thinks about how it’s a balm for his own bruised heart, his focus is all on Kyungsoo. And when they finally peel themselves out of bed and make their way downstairs he asks the little beta what he wants for breakfast, prepared to do whatever he has to in order to produce whatever it is that Kyungsoo requests. Luckily the child just wants eggs and pancakes and Sehun’s pretty sure he can whip those up in his sleep. Which turns out to be a very good thing when they make it to the kitchen to find Jongin pacing the floor bouncing Baekhyun in his arms, the baby fussing inconsolably, little face scrunched up and fists clenched in Jongin’s shirt. 

“What’s got him all riled up?” Sehun asks ushering Kyungsoo into a chair at the table and going to the fridge, pulling out the eggs and buttermilk so he can get started. “It’s not like Baekhyun to be fussy with you.”

“I don’t know.” Jongin says at an absolute loss because Sehun isn’t wrong. The little omega has never reacted like this to him, normally he acts like this with Sehun, and the reversal of roles has him feeling like the world’s most ineffective nanny ever. “He was okay for maybe ten minutes and then this started. I’ve tried the bottle, the teething ring, everything. I even took his temperature just in case he was maybe getting sick but it’s completely normal. He’s just really really not liking me today.”

Sehun whisks the ingredients for pancakes together and then sets the whisk aside, going over to the nanny and his nephew. He can’t imagine he’ll be effective here, Baekhyun’s wanted nothing to do with him since Jongin joined their little defacto family but he figures he might as well offer his assistance. “Want me to try?”

“It can’t hurt.” Jongin tells him extending the baby, knowing he made the right choice when Baekhyun extends his fat little arms as far as they’ll go towards Sehun, tiny fists opening and closing as he cries, trying to get Sehun to take him. 

“This is weird.” Sehun says nonplussed that his youngest nephew chose him over the nanny. All the same he reaches out and pulls Baekhyun to his chest, warmth rushing through him when Baekhyun cuddles close and although he continues to sniffle and occasionally whimper a little, he quiets down considerably. Looking down at his round face, Sehun tries to understand, talking to the baby even though he knows no answers will be forthcoming. “Hey, Baek. It’s okay, buddy. I’m here. Uncle Sehunnie is here. What’s got you so wound up, Little Guy?”

Baekhyun doesn’t answer and Sehun doesn’t expect him to. He just goes back over to the stove, angling himself so that he can flip the pancakes with one hand while keeping Baekhyun away from any potential splatter. Next he starts on a couple of eggs, cracking them into a bowl and whisking them up before pouring them into a warming skillet to scramble. When the meal is finished he plates it up, pours a cup of juice for Kyungsoo and delivers the whole thing with a flourish and a kiss on the temple to his older nephew. “Here you go, Soo. Pancakes and eggs, just as requested.”

“Thanks, Uncle Sehunnie.” Kyungsoo says in a shy voice, a little bereft knowing his brother is clinging to his uncle right now but he fights it, trying to be good. What if Uncle Sehun gets sick of him being angry and decides he doesn’t want him? The thought sinks like poison through his little stomach and he has to fight the rise of tears at the thought. 

“Hey, Soo.” Jongin says grabbing a plate of pancakes and eggs for himself and pulling out the chair next to Kyungsoo. “Can I sit by you?”

“Sure, Nini.” Kyungsoo says in a tiny voice not sure if the nanny is mad at him for yesterday. He bites his lip and stares down at his pancakes. He grabs up his fork and stabs at a piece but Uncle Sehun forgot to cut them up and he can’t get the fluffy pastry to tear into small enough bites for him. Frustration wells inside him and he tugs a little harder, fork making a loud squeaking sound against the bottom of his plate. 

“Oh sorry, Soo, I forgot to cut up your pancakes.” Sehun says setting Baekhyun’s bottle in the microwave and pressing start. “Here, I’ll cut them up.”

“You feed Baek.” Jongin says scooting his chair a little closer to Kyungsoo and gently taking the fork from Kyungsoo. “I’ll take care of this.”

“Thanks, Jongin.” Sehun says gratefully, pulling the bottle out of the microwave and testing it against his wrist. Satisfied that the formula isn’t too hot he tucks it in the same hand holding Baekhyun and then scoops up his own plate and joins the other two at the table. He gives Kyungsoo a comical look and is gratified when the small boy smiles back at him. “Thank goodness for Nini, am I right Soo?”

“Yes.” Kyungsoo agrees taking his fork back from Jongin when the alpha is done cutting up the pancakes. “Thanks, Nini.”

“You’re welcome, Soo.” Jongin ruffles Kyungsoo’s hair before turning back to his own pancakes. If something warm sparks in him from Sehun calling him Nini he chalks it up to being flustered by the children and presses on with an idea for their day. “Maybe after breakfast you and I can spend a little time in your room tidying up.”

A flush climbs high on Kyungsoo’s cheeks and he stuffs his mouth with a bite of pancake to delay having to answer. Eventually though the fluffy pastry is gone and he looks shamefacedly between his nanny and his uncle. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Aegie.” Sehun says giving Kyungsoo a soft look. “I’m not mad and neither is Jongin. We are gonna have to work on you talking to us when you’re upset though.”

Kyungsoo bites his lip and nods, looking down at his plate. He’s quiet for a long minute, playing with his food, pushing it around with his fork. “I got so scared you weren’t coming back.”

Just knowing where that fear comes from makes Sehun’s stomach clench horribly and grief clutch at his throat. He flicks a glance at Jongin before handing Baekhyun over to the nanny to continue feeding so he can get up and squat down low next to Kyungsoo’s chair. Placing his hands on either side of Kyungsoo’s round cheeks he makes sure he has the child’s undivided attention before continuing. “I can’t promise you that nothing will ever happen to me. We don’t have those kind of reassurances.” He thinks of his mother promising to pick him up from school and even though he knows she could have never predicted getting cancer he doesn’t want to give Kyungsoo that kind of false hope. “But I can promise you that I will do absolutely everything in my power to come back to you whenever we can’t be together.”

This time Kyungsoo doesn’t respond, he just breaks down into tears for what must be the millionth time since loosing his parents and flings himself into Sehun’s waiting arms so he can cry himself out there. 

~*~

It’s many hours later when Sehun pokes his head into Kyungsoo’s room to find the child and nanny curled up in a corner with a book open between them, Jongin reading animatedly about a stuffed bunny that gets separated from it’s human. There are still some toys strewn about the room and a haphazard pile of books next to them but their progress is undeniable. A smile pulls up one side of Sehun’s lips as he watches quietly from the doorway, not wanting to disturb them. Not for the first time Sehun thinks what an incredible god-send Jongin has been. And to think he almost dismissed the idea of him simply because he’s an alpha. How foolish he can be at times. 

“Can we read another one, Nini?” Kyungsoo asks when they finish that book and rest assured that the bunny makes its way home to be with it’s human. 

“We better finish cleaning up.” Jongin says in a serious voice but then he leans in close and says conspiratorially, “but we can read another before bed if you wanted.”

“Really?” Kyungsoo asks with big hopeful eyes looking up at the nanny. “Can Uncle Sehun and Baekhyunnie read with us too?”

Warmth washes over Sehun at that as he ducks out of the doorway so he won’t be caught spying and makes his way to the nursery to check on Baekhyun. Because of this he doesn’t hear Jongin’s affirmative response but he embraces the warmth that washes over him at how much progress Kyungsoo has made just in the last several hours. He’s sure the worst isn’t over, that there will be many more breakdowns and temper tantrums, but if he can just remember these moments then he thinks they’ll be able to get through even the very worst moments. 

Baekhyun is just beginning to stir from his nap when he walks into the nursery so he doesn’t hesitate to pick the round little baby up and cradle him close, murmuring low against the soft hairs on the top of his head. “Hey Baek. Did you sleep well, little guy?” 

Predictably Baekhyun doesn’t respond, just snuggles closely causing a whiff of diaper stink to waft up to Sehun’s nostrils. “Oof. We’ve gotta get you cleaned up, buddy.”

He makes quick work of getting Baekhyun’s diaper changed, still amazed that he isn’t screaming his head off. He allows himself a few minutes to marvel at the change. Could it be that Baekhyun noticed his absence the day before as well? Never in a million years would he have thought that his going back to work would have such a profound affect on either child but now that he’s tried it he can’t help but wonder if working would be a tactical error. He’s always just assumed that he needs to work but with Seon and his father both gone he is not only the owner of a prosperous restaurant but also the sole inheritor of a very successful company, or so Kris had told him. Maybe he should sit down with the lawyer and discuss his options. 

~*~

Dinner is a quiet affair. Sehun makes Bibimbap and seriously thinks about what it would be like to just cook for his family but then blushes at the thought of including Jongin in those calculations and burns his hand on the pan he’s using to fry eggs. After running the burn under cold water he finishes meal prep and if he’s a little distracted by the way Jongin keeps fussing over his burn then no one comments and the meal passes without any further injuries. 

After dinner Jongin volunteers to clean up and Sehun takes the kids upstairs for bath time. Riding off the peace of the day Sehun suggests to Kyungsoo that Baekhyun bathe with him and to his surprise the child is not only accepting of this idea but actually quite excited about it. So he draws the bath making sure the temperature will be good for both kids and then helps Kyungsoo strip off and step in, quickly getting Baekhyun stripped down as well once the older is settled safely in the water. Kneeling down next to the tub he lowers Baekhyun in, smiling at the way the baby splashes happily in the warm water when Kyungsoo hands him a foam bath toy. 

“No, Baekhyunnie, you put it on your head like this.” Kyungsoo says gently taking the toy from Baekhyun and placing it on his head like a crown, giggling when the baby goes cross-eyed trying to see where the toy went. “Here.” Kyungsoo hands him a rubber duck. “You can play with this.”

“Flabble gabba snook!” Baekhyun says swinging the duck around happily, forgetting about the foam crown. 

“Uncle Sehunnie! You wear one!” Kyungsoo tells him pulling out a second foam crown, this one is purple with little blue and pink flowers all over it. Clumsily Kyungsoo reaches up and slides it onto Sehun’s head, getting his uncle’s hair a bit wet in the process but Sehun doesn’t mind. 

“How do I look?” Sehun asks tucking a hand under his chin and preening for his nephew’s benefit. 

“Like a prince!” Kyungsoo tells him excitedly ducking a pirate ship under the water with a big splash that startles Baekhyun but then the youngest makes a happy sound and does the same with his duck, clapping fat little hands in pride at his ability to mimic his brother. They play like this for another half hour, with Sehun watching over them and completely forgetting about the foam crown on his head. 

At last Sehun urges both boys out of the water, knowing if they stay much longer they’re bound to become pruney. Once in pajamas Sehun balances Baekhyun on one hip and then hands Kyungsoo his tooth brush. “Do a good job buddy. I’m sure Jongin is done with the dishes and we can go read a story before bed. But he won’t appreciate stinky breath so you’ve got to do a good job.”

Kyungsoo clutches the toothbrush in his chubby fist and works the bristles over his teeth, determined to make his uncle and his nanny proud. When he’s done he hands the toothbrush over to his uncle and opens wide, giggling when his uncle tickles his tongue a little before checking his teeth to make sure they’re clean. “Looks good, Soo. Go ahead and rinse. You can pick the book.”

“Really?” Kyungsoo says excitedly spitting out the last of the toothpaste and rinsing so enthusiastically he gets froth on the faucet. He doesn’t seem to notice though and just takes off for his room so he can figure out which book he wants his uncle to read. 

Shaking his head Sehun cleans up after Kyungsoo and follows slowly behind, enjoying the way Baekhyun cuddles close, thumb tucked snuggly in his mouth and fat bottom resting firmly on Sehun’s arm. He’s so in his own world that he almost bumps into Jongin in the hallway as the nanny makes his way up the stairs and towards Kyungsoo’s bedroom. “Oh! Sorry!”

A lopsided smile pulls up one side of Jongin’s mouth and he reaches out, gently taking the foam crown off of Sehun’s head. “That’s quite the look you’ve got going on there. You’d make a good prince.”

Sehun flushes to the roots of his natural black hair. “Baekhyun was wearing one earlier. Soo thought I should too.”

“A couple of majestic princes.” Jongin tells him with a twinkle in his eye, reaching out to tweak Baekhyun’s cheek with one finger.

“Something like that.” Sehun agrees with a self-depreciating smile, hating that he wishes the nanny would do the same to him. “I forgot I was wearing it.”

“I figured.” Jongin says rolling his lips to keep from smiling. “Shall we go read with Soo? My guess is he’s torn just about every book he has off the shelf in an effort to find the perfect one.”

“You’re probably right.” Sehun says with a little nervous chuckle but then Jongin is stepping away to enter Kyungsoo’s room with a cheerful rap of his knuckles and Sehun is left in the hallway trying to pull together what’s left of his brain before following after. Just as Jongin predicted there’s a small mess next to the bookshelf where Kyungsoo pulled most of his books off the shelf to find the right one but the little boy is so happy that Sehun can’t make himself scold him, instead he smiles from ear to ear and settles against the wall next to Kyungsoo where he’s sitting on Jongin’s lap. “Did you find the perfect one, Soo?”

“Yes.” Kyungsoo says holding the book before him so Sehun can see it. It’s titled The True Story of the Three Little Pigs and looks like a delightful romp. “Is it okay if Nini reads?”

“Of course, Aegie-ah.” Sehun says shifting Baekhyun’s sleeping form to his shoulder when Kyungsoo hands the book to Jongin and then crawls over onto his lap, settling cozily against Sehun’s chest. 

“I can’t see, Nini.” Kyungsoo says craning his neck to see the pictures. 

“Ah sorry, Soo.” Jongin says scooting closer so that his thigh is pressed against Sehun’s, the book spread out between them. “Is that better?”

“Much.” Kyungsoo leans his little head back against Sehun’s shoulder and listens as Jongin reads the story, voice animated with the telling. He claps his hands when it’s over and lets out a jaw cracking yawn. “Can we read another one?”

“Not tonight, buddy.” Jongin says before Sehun can answer. He sets the book aside and stands up, pulling Kyungsoo up with him and swirling him through the air. “C’mon. Time for bed.”

Sehun follows more slowly behind as is becoming their normal, carefully standing up with Baekhyun balanced in his arms. He makes it over to Kyungsoo’s bed just in time to see the little boy hug the nanny and place a sloppy kiss on his cheek. 

“You’d make a good Appa, Nini.” Kyungsoo says in a tired voice, turning his attention to Sehun, not even noticing the sudden wooden look on Sehun’s face. He hugs his uncle and gives him the same treatment. “You too, Uncle Sehunnie. Although you are more like an Umma.”

Letting out a strained little chuckle Sehun bends down and kisses Kyungsoo’s cheek. “Love you, Soo. Get some sleep.”

“Love you too.” Kyungsoo mumbles already half asleep. 

“I’m just gonna go lay Baekhyun down.” Sehun says in a quiet voice not making eye contact with Jongin. His heart hurts so badly he thinks he’s going to choke on the pain. He doesn’t wait to hear Jongin’s reply, he simply flees.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  This chapter was really hard for me to write.  Last week I lost a resident who was very special to me and the grief is really tearing me apart.  I tried to use that to write this, I hope it comes through.  As always, it might be a few weeks before I update again.  Comments are love and help motivate me.  Thank you, my lovelies.  

With Baekhyun tucked safely in his crib Sehun turns and fights the influx of pain as it washes over him like a crashing wave, coming ripping out of his chest in a gasp. Pressing one hand to his mouth he staggers from the nursery and the privacy of his room where he can fall apart in peace. He’s so blinded by pain that he doesn’t even see Jongin where he stands just outside the nursery door and before he can pull up short he goes barreling straight into him, nearly knocking the both of them to the floor. 

“Oh hell,” Sehun gasps trying to extricate himself from Jongin’s arms where they came up to steady both of them. “I’m sorry, Jongin. I just-” He tries to pull away but is stopped by the hands on his arms. A sob he can’t fight bubbles from his throat. “I need to go, Jongin.”

“Sehun-” Jongin says eyebrows furrowing in concern. “You can’t keep burying your grief.”

“Let me go, Jongin.” Sehun pleads, heart in his eyes. He can’t bear the thought of falling apart in front of Jongin but he’s only a couple of seconds away from absolutely losing it. “I need- Just let me-”

“Sehun stop.” Jongin says trying to get a solid grip on Sehun’s arms and stop the other man’s writhing. “Stop. You can’t keep on like this.”

“I don’t want to wake the children.” Sehun says in a last ditch attempt to get Jongin to let him go. He’s barely holding back the tears that well behind his eyes, grief ramming itself down his throat, and he’s pretty sure any moment now he’s gonna start howling like a wounded animal because that’s how bad he hurts. 

For a long minute Jongin pauses, debating his next move. He gets it, he really does. He can understand why Sehun doesn’t want to fall apart in front of him, why he doesn’t want to risk waking the kids. This was their first good day without having to battle through every waking moment. Now it’s Sehun’s turn. The kids are alright and now it’s Sehun’s turn to crumble. He shakes his head and pulls the omega around so he can loop an arm around his waist, ushering him towards the stairs and down then to the living room. “C’mon.” 

Unable to argue anymore Sehun just sags against the nanny and allows himself to be steered down the stairs. He slumps on the couch, folded forward, great sobs shaking those broad shoulders. He buries his face in his hands, barely even aware of Jongin sitting next to him, the alpha rubbing a soothing hand along his back. “I can’t- I can’t do this! Oh God-”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Jongin soothes giving up rubbing Sehun’s back and pulling him close. Maybe if he hugs him tight enough he can put all those broken little pieces back together. He doesn’t care when Sehun’s tears wet his shoulder, doesn’t care that the other man is literally falling apart in his arms. “Shhh. It’s gonna be okay.”

“I’m the only one left-” Sehun sobs choking on the words. He gives up fighting and just clings to Jongin’s arm where it crosses in front of his chest, fingers digging into the alpha’s bicep as if this is the only thing holding him afloat in a sea of misery. “I’ve lost everyone-”

“You have Soo and Baek-” Jongin tries but Sehun cuts him off. 

“I lost my mom. I was only five- just like Soo.” Sehun hiccoughs. “My dad- I never-” But the thought is too painful to finish. How can he admit that he never made his father want him? How can he own up to the fact that his own father was ashamed of him for no other reason than that he was born an omega? “And now Seon and Minji- they’re all gone-”

Jongin doesn’t say anything this time. He just holds Sehun and lets him sob, knowing there’s nothing he can say that will make this alright. Right now the best thing he can do is be a support for Sehun so he keeps his mouth shut and lets him cry against him until he sags limply, completely spent from his tears with nothing left in him to even hold him upright much less to fight anymore. They sit there until the last of the hiccoughs have died away and Sehun’s eyes pull low with sleep. It’s only then that Jongin finally prompts them into motion. “C’mon. You need to sleep.” He supports Sehun to his room, keeping one arm around the omega and opening the door with his other. He stands back and pauses, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. “Will you be okay on your own?”

Sehun just nods tiredly and finally supports his own weight, swaying where he stands for a minute before finally getting his bearings. He looks shamefaced at his shoes. “I’m so sorry-”

“Don’t-” Jongin cuts him off. “Don’t apologize.”

For another second that stretches suspiciously like an eternity Sehun chews his lip and then finally glances up at the other. “Thank you.”

“Get some sleep.” Jongin says gently, taking a backward step in the direction of his own bedroom. “I’m afraid the boys will likely wake us up early.”

“You’re probably right.” Sehun agrees. He gives a little sigh. “We’ve got Chanyeol’s birthday party this weekend too.”

“Then you really need to rest.” Jongin tells him with a soft look. “We’ll take it easy tomorrow and then we’ll go to the party on Saturday. It’ll be okay.”

“Thank you, Jongin.”

You’re welcome, Sehun.”

~*~

Morning comes too soon for Sehun. He peels himself out of bed and stumbles into the bathroom, staring blearily at his puffy eyes and blotchy skin in the mirror while he works up the courage to wash his face and confront the day. How can he face Jongin after last night? He’s so embarrassed. Nothing sounds better than curling up and hiding from the world but he knows his nephews need him so he just stiffens his spine, scrubs a little harder than necessary at his face, and gets dressed for the day. 

Disappointment sinks like a rock in his stomach when he checks first on Baekhyun in the nursery and then on Kyungsoo in his room and finds that both boys are already up, no doubt downstairs with Jongin. What time is it even? He doesn’t want to examine the sour feelings this elicits, doesn’t want to think about the jealousy coursing through him at just the thought. He knows it’s not fair, knows it’s not rational. But although he doesn’t want the kids to grieve forever, he would be lying if he said that Kyungsoo saying Jongin would be a good appa didn’t upset him. Because it had upset him greatly. It made him think that Jongin will replace his brother in the children’s hearts and his heart just can’t handle that possibility. 

And Kyungsoo had said that he’d make a good umma. That’s kind of cute but he’ll never be half the parent Minji was, not in a million years. He’s nothing more than a blatant counterfeit at best. He stands in the hallway outside of Kyungsoo’s room and stares at their family portrait hung on the wall, the images of Minji and Seon smiling out at him immortalized on film. It doesn’t even register when tears gather in his eyes as he scans the picture, taking in the genuine smiles on all their faces, even Kyungsoo’s. The first tear falls as he looks at the tender way Minji looks down at the little bundle that is Baekhyun held like a precious gift in her arms. The second as he looks at Kyungsoo, huge gummy smile turned adoringly towards his father. Before he knows it he’s pulled the picture off the wall and is clutching it to his chest as he sobs, knees trembling as they fight to hold him upright, lungs screaming for much needed oxygen that he can’t seem to work past the clog of tears in his throat. 

“Sehu-?” Jongin pulls up short near the top of the stairs, seeing his employer crumbling before his eyes. It seems that now that the dam has broken the floodwaters are flowing freely. Compassion sweeps over him and he comes up the rest of the way, trusting that the children will be alright. Baekhyun is playing happily in his playpen and Kyungsoo is coloring at the kitchen table, having finished his breakfast and wanting to color a picture for his uncle. After the way that Sehun had wept against him the night before it never even crosses his mind that his comfort won’t be welcome so he just barrels to the top of the stairs and right up to Sehun, wrapping his arms around the omega without a second thought. “Hey, it’s o-”

“Don’t touch me!” Sehun gasps, lashing out blindly at Jongin so that the picture falls, the glass covering it breaking with a loud crunching sound, tiny shards of glass littering the carpet in the hallway like a million razor-sharp little diamonds. He chokes on a sob, backing up in horror and staring between Jongin and the broken picture. He shakes his head, tears streaming down his cheeks. “I can’t do this-”

“Sehun-” Jongin stumbles backwards, trying to ignore the stab of hurt at being pushed away. “Hey, it’s-”

“Don’t say it’s okay!” Sehun gasps fighting valiantly to keep his voice from rising so he doesn’t disturb the children. “It’s not okay! It’s never gonna be okay! Can’t you see? We’re playing house but there’s no way we’ll ever be anything but a weak imitation of what those children need! Look at them! Kyungsoo will never have a father to look at like that again! No matter if he says you’d make a good appa, you’re not his father and you never will be! And I’m not their mother! No one can love Baekhyun the way Minji did! There’s no way they’ll ever be okay!”

“The kids ar-” Jongin tries to tell him that kids are resilient and they will come back from this but Sehun barrels right over him, hurt not giving way to the strictures of polite conversation. 

“The kids are orphans being raised by an orphan. You think that hurt goes away? I can’t be what they need-” Sehun backs up another step, staring blankly at the broken picture on the floor, the images staring up at him mockingly, nothing clearer than his own inadequacy. “I can’t do this.”

“Sehun-”

“I can’t-” Sehun looks up at Jongin for a long second and then he turns and flees back to his room. He can’t do this. 

~*~

“Thanks for coming.” Jongin says when he opens the door to Suho and Yixing half an hour later. Little Chanyeol makes an incoherent sound of pleasure when he sees his old nanny and reaches out for him, happiness bubbling over when Jongin immediately pulls him close and blows a raspberry on his cheek. “Hey, buddy.”

“Ni!” Chanyeol exclaims with a happy giggle wrapping his fat little arms around Jongin’s neck and planting a wet kiss on the nanny’s cheek. 

“Of course.” Suho says slipping off his shoes and making quick work of Chanyeol’s as well. “What happened?”

Jongin shakes his head sadly. “I think the not dealing finally got to Sehun. He broke down last night and then had a melt down this morning. I can’t take care of the kids and him. That’s why I called you guys. I know you’re friends and I needed help.”

“Of course.” Suho goes to step around the nanny and dash up the stairs but is stopped by his spouse grabbing hold of the back of his shirt. 

“Uh-uh, Jagiya.” Yixing says pulling Suho backwards so that he never even makes it out of the entryway. “We’re here to take care of the kids.” 

“Wha-?” Suho looks in confusion between Yixing and Jongin, not quite understanding just yet. “But he’s my best friend. I want to help.”

“And you will.” Yixing reassures him smiling softly at the perplexed expression on Suho’s handsome face. He feels so warm looking at him, knowing that he truly doesn’t see the big picture here. “By taking care of the kids. This is something Jongin needs to do.”

“But-”

“Hey Baobei.” Yixing takes Chanyeol back from Jongin, kissing the baby on the cheek and giving the nanny a reassuring look when he looks insecurely between Yixing and Suho. “Go ahead. We’ve got the boys.”

“They’re in the kitchen.” Jongin says with an absurdly grateful look at his former employer. “Thank you.”

“Go on now.” Yixing says giving a nod towards Jongin. “C’mon, Jagiya.”

“But I don’t understand.” Suho’s expressive brows are lowered in confusion as he follows his husband and son reluctantly. 

“Jongin and Sehun may not be a couple but for all intents and purposes they are a team. We cannot do anything to undermine that team.” Yixing explains quietly pulling up short just outside of the kitchen. He can hear Baekhyun playing happily in his playpen and the gentle scritch of crayon on paper tells him Kyungsoo is likely coloring at the table. “I know you want to help but we need to let Jongin take care of this. They need to be a team. If you go up there then Jongin remains an ‘other’ in Sehun’s mind. But by letting him take care of this we’re helping strengthen their team.”

“Oh.” Suho really hadn’t seen it that way but he supposes he understands. “But the kids don’t really know us.”

“They know you.” Yixing reassures laying a gentle hand on his spouse’s cheek and stealing a quick kiss. “We’ll be fine. Now, lead on, my love, and introduce me to these precious boys.”

~*~

Upstairs Jongin quickly finds himself wishing he had let Suho come up to deal with Sehun. The omega is distraught but fighting valiantly to keep from falling apart. Unfortunately what he really needs is to just crumble and deal with everything but he’s not willing to be that vulnerable and so he clings to his control desperately. What’s worse is that unlike the night before, he doesn’t seem to want to be comforted at all, stubbornly refusing Jongin entry when the alpha knocks on the door to his bedroom. 

“Sehun? It’s Jongin, please let me in, you don’t have to deal with this alone.” 

Sehun wipes at his tears and sweeps the little mountain of tissues that had piled up around him on the bed into the trash. “I’m fine, Jongin.” He lies doing his best to mask his voice. “Go take care of the kids, I’ll be down in a little bit.”

“Suho and Yixing are with the kids.” Jongin tells him through the door. He tries the doorknob but finds it locked tight from within. “C’mon, Sehun. Let me in.”

Dark brows lower and Sehun stares at the floor for a second, absolutely incensed. Jongin called his best friend? Before he knows what he’s doing he’s gotten up and stalked across the room, ripping the door open so that he faces the alpha, hurt transformed by misplaced anger to make him a towering pillar of rage. “You did what? How dare you! You had no business bringing anyone else here to care for the kids! Or did you forget that that’s your job?”

Jongin blinks, staring nonplussed at the angry omega. He can see the red puffiness under his eyes and the pinkness of his nose, but over all of that is the hard mask of rage staring at him. Had he miscalculated? “I just- you were so upset. I wanted to make sure you were okay and make sure the kids were taken care of too-”

“It’s not your job to take care of me.” Sehun tells him coldly, voice tight. Years of pent up disappointment, insecurity, and anger spill over on Jongin’s good intentions. “I’m not a child! Just because I’m an omega doesn’t mean I need someone to take care of me, Jongin. I am an adult! A fully capable adult! I have never and will never need any alpha to take care of me! Much less you.” 

“I just-”

“You just what?” Sehun cuts across him ruthlessly, pouring all the energy in him that so desperately wants to grieve into his anger. “You thought I needed you? Well you thought wrong! I don’t need you or anybody! I’m fine!”

“I can see that.” Jongin says trying desperately to figure out where he miss-stepped. He thought he and Sehun got along well. Their statuses have never even come up before, why does it matter now all of a sudden? 

“I’m fine.” Sehun repeats fighting the tears that burn behind his eyes and trying desperately to believe it himself. If he can just cling to his anger he can get through this. “I don’t need you.”

“I just thought-”

“Well you thought wrong.” Sehun tells him coldly knowing he needs to get out of here before he falls apart again. “You alphas are all the same, you think without you the world would stop turning. Well I didn’t need my dad and I sure as shit don’t need you. So go take care of the kids like you’re being paid to do.”

Understanding doesn’t so much as dawn on Jongin as hit him like a ton of bricks dropped off on him from the roof of a skyscraper. He doesn’t know much about Sehun beyond the tiny bit the man has told him in the course of caring for the kids but it doesn’t take a genius to figure out what could have possibly happened to leave an omega with this big of a chip on his shoulder. “I’m not your dad, Sehun.”

“What did you say?” Sehun pauses in closing the door on Jongin to stare at him incredulously, affront making every line of his body rigid. “How da-”

“No, how dare you.” Jongin says letting a calculated amount of anger slip into his voice as he steps forward physically putting himself in the doorway to stop the other from closing it on him. He’s not an aggressive person at all, by nature far more of a caregiver than his alpha status would indicate, but he needs something to break through Sehun’s walls and he can only hope a volley of return fire might just be the thing to do it. “So you’re ticked off your dad wasn’t man enough to handle having an omega for a son. So what? You’re gonna take it out on every alpha you meet? You don’t know shit about me, Sehun.”

“I-” 

“And what about Seon? You gonna just conveniently forget that your brother was an alpha?” Jongin challenges hoping to get to the bottom of this. “Or are you gonna forget that he was an incredible brother?”

“So incredible he didn’t do a damn thing to make sure we stayed together as a family after mom died! So incredible he let my father send me away and thought a few letters would fix everything! So incredible he left too!” Sehun snarls and then he seems to realize what he just said, eyes going wide and hand slapping over his mouth. He stands there in horror at what he had said for a minute, breathing heavily and trying to get control of his emotions. Finally he lowers his hand, voice strained with the tears he refuses to shed. “Go away, Jongin. Go take care of the kids.”

“You can’t keep hiding your feelings, Sehun.” Jongin says quietly, not moving an inch to do as Sehun told him. It strikes him with sudden clarity how incredibly similar to his hot tempered nephew Sehun is. “It’s okay for you to be mad at Seon.”

“What do you know about it?” Sehun can’t fight the rise of emotion anymore as the tears well in the bottom of his vision and spill over. 

“I know that if you continue as you are, all those emotions you’re fighting to not feel are gonna eat you alive. You can’t keep doing this.” Jongin tells him wanting desperately to hug the other but knowing he’s not ready for that yet. 

“I don’t have any other choice.” Sehun tells him with a sniffle, hating how dramatic he sounds. It’s the truth dammit. 

“You do.” Jongin argues gently taking another step into the room, hope igniting in him when Sehun doesn’t back away. “I know you’re hurt. I don’t know everything that’s happened in your life and I don’t pretend to. What I do know is that you’re grieving and that every alpha you’ve ever known has let you down in some way shape or form, including Seon. I know you don’t want to be mad at him but that you are. And that’s okay. It’s okay, Sehun. Being mad at Seon doesn’t diminish how much you love him or the fact that you’d give anything to have him back. It just means his death hurt you. And that’s okay.”

“I just want him back-” Sehun says on a sob, unable to fight anymore. “I just want him back-”

“I know.” Jongin tells him stepping forward again. He knows he’s taking a chance here but he can’t stand not being able to comfort Sehun anymore. Maybe he’ll be pushed away, but he’s at least gonna try. He holds out his arms and slowly, oh so slowly, he pulls Sehun into a tight hug. Warmth rushes over him when Sehun doesn’t push him away, he just folds himself into the embrace and sobs against him. “It’s okay to want him back.”

“I don’t know how to be a parent.” Sehun sobs sagging against Jongin, unable to find the strength to pull away even though he knows he should. “I don’t know how to raise kids. And the person I’d ask about that stuff is Seon but I can’t ask him because he’s gone! He said he’d never leave me and he did! He knew what it meant to me and still he left me too! He left too!” 

Jongin doesn’t reply, he doesn’t have to. There are no words that will make this better, no words that will magically bring healing. Time is the only thing that will do that. Time and tears and maybe someone there for both things. So Jongin just silently holds Sehun and rubs a firm hand in soothing circles along his back, hoping that his being there for the tears will help reassure Sehun that he’ll be there for the time as well. He holds him until the sobs drain out, the sorrow melting away to be replaced by the heaviness of exhaustion and then he steers the omega to the bed, peeling down the covers and helping him in. He knows he needs to go downstairs and touch base with Suho and Yixing and make sure the kids are okay but first he needs to make sure Sehun knows he isn’t going anywhere, not really. Because it may not have been said out loud but he’d be an idiot not to realize that that is why Sehun is holding him at arm’s length. He’s an alpha. In Sehun’s experience that means he’ll either hurt him or leave. Well, he’s gonna do his damnedest not to do either. “Sleep for a while, Sehun. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“But the kids-”

“They’ll be fine with Suho and Yixing.” Jongin reassures him. “I’ll go check on them but I’ll be here again when you wake up. I promise. I’m not gonna leave.”

“You can’t promise that.” Sehun argues tiredly, eyes closing as he slumps against the pillows. 

Jongin knows he’s already lost him, can tell by the soft snore and the gentle way Sehun’s lips part in sleep but that doesn’t stop him from responding all the same. He pushes the hair back off Sehun’s forehead and stares compassionately down at the sleeping omega. “I’m not gonna leave you, Sehun. I couldn’t even if I tried.” 

~*~

Downstairs Jongin finds Yixing perched on the couch, guitar in hand as he plucks out a jaunty tune and sings in hilariously accented English to Kyungsoo who despite his general distaste for nearly everyone new he meets has decided that Yixing is special and therefore worthy of smiles as the child claps along to the melody. In a neighboring chair Suho reclines with both Chanyeol and Baekhyun on his lap, the younger baby cradled against the older so that they’re in a little stack of round bellies and pudgy limbs, contented faces cuddled close together in sleep. 

“Well this looks like fun.” Jongin says stepping in and settling himself on the other end of the couch from Yixing. Immediately Kyungsoo gets up and pads over, silently demanding to be held in the nanny’s lap so he doesn’t disturb Yixing’s play. Without hesitation Jongin welcomes the child up, giving him a quick cuddle and a soft kiss on the cheek. He waits until the song is finished before giving Kyungsoo another little squeeze, delighting in the sweet way the child holds his arms and giggles slightly. “Did Yixing-ssi play you a few songs, Soo?”

“Uncle Yixing played me a concert!” Kyungsoo tells him happily, wriggling around so he can see Jongin’s face. “Nini?”

“Ne, Soo?” Jongin says, heart melting at how incredibly sweet Kyungsoo is being. He can hardly believe that this is the same child who for weeks would literally trash a room if something didn’t go his way. 

“Is Uncle Sehunnie okay?” Kyungsoo’s expressive little brows lower in concern for his uncle. 

“He’s okay.” Jongin reassures knowing the child would worry after not seeing his uncle all day. “He’s just really tired and needed some rest so he’s taking a nap. Maybe you can read a book with him when he wakes up.”

“I’ll pick a good one.” Kyungsoo says seriously, sliding off of Jongin’s lap so he can go over to the bookshelf against one wall. “That way we’ll know which one when he wakes up.”

“Smart.” Jongin tells him watching fondly as the child begins pulling books off the shelf. He keeps his eyes on Kyungsoo for a minute to make sure the child is well ensconced in his task and then turns to the other adults in the room. “How’s it been down here?”

“Pretty good.” Yixing says setting the guitar aside and padding across the floor to sit with Kyungsoo. “Things got a little loud for a minute there so I thought some music might be a good distraction.”

Jongin has the good grace to blush. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s all good.” Yixing says looping an arm around the child so he can look over his shoulder as Kyungsoo very seriously considers each book before setting it aside and grabbing another. “We had fun. Say, Soo, you want some help?”

“Sure!” Kyungsoo shuffles to the side to make room for Yixing, delighted his new uncle wants to help him. 

“He can be pig headed.” Suho supplies knowing his friend is as stubborn as can be at times. He watches his husband with the little beta and feels warmth rush over him in affection for the man he married. “Did you make any headway?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Jongin tells him, grateful that Suho seems to have come to terms with not being the one upstairs in the time it took for him to argue with Sehun and come back downstairs. He’s also grateful to Yixing for distracting Kyungsoo so he and Suho can have this conversation. “He’s sleeping now. I think the worst is behind us.”

“Good.” Suho tells him with a warm look. “I’ve known Sehun since he was five. Let’s just say this was long overdue.”

“When did he lose his mother?” Jongin asks eyes settling on the two sleeping babies. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything cuter than those two cuddled up in sleep, fat little fists curled around each other. 

“When he was five.” Suho tells him sadly. “His dad- he was old fashioned. And Seon, he never stood a chance arguing against the old man. Sehun spent nearly every break at school growing up. His whole life was planned for him. And he never said a thing about it, just wrote his letters to Seon and waited for the next one to arrive. He barely even cried when his mother died. And he wouldn’t have gone to the funeral when his dad died but Seon made him. With Seon gone- he’s lost the only person who ever made an effort to give a damn about him.”

“No wonder he doesn’t trust alphas.” Jongin says with a nod of understanding that then turns to the babies on Suho’s lap. “Do you want me to take one of the boys?”

“Heavens no!” Suho says with a grin. “This is the only time they’re quiet! I gotta get my cuddles where I can.”

Jongin smiles at that. “Thank you so much for your help today. I know you’ve got the party to plan for.”

“The party’s planned.” Suho tells him with a dismissive wave of his hand. “All I’ve got to do is pick up the cake from the baker and we’re ready to go. Don’t you worry about a thing.”

“Would it be too much to ask you two to stay until Sehun wakes up then?” Jongin asks a little sheepishly. 

“You’d have to physically kick me out to get me to leave.” Suho says, voice droll. “I plan on setting up camp until I can see for myself that my stubborn idiot of a best friend is alright. I might even cook and make Sehun eat some of my horrible cooking.”

“I’ll cook, Jagiya.” Yixing interjects from the corner, now holding Kyungsoo on his lap while the child sorts through the books. “Food poisoning wouldn’t help things.”

“Yah!” Suho says with mock affront but they both know it’s pretty accurate. “I’ll have you know that Sehun taught me how to boil water most effectively!”

“Then you are on tea duty when Sehun wakes up.” Yixing tells him shooting a grin at his spouse over his shoulder. 

“Deal.” Suho agrees sticking his tongue out at the other. 

“Thanks a ton.” Jongin says and he means it. “I kinda sort of promised Sehun I’d be there when he wakes up.”

“No worries,” Yixing tells him easily turning back to Kyungsoo and tickling the child’s armpits lightly so that he giggles happily, “It’s fun hanging out with these guys.”

On the other side of the room Suho just watches his former nanny shrewdly for a long minute until he finally decides silence is not a virtue today. “Don’t you dare hurt him.”

“Excuse me?” Jongin says taken aback by his former employer’s serious tone. 

“Don’t you dare hurt him.” Suho repeats enunciating every word clearly. 

“I’m not gonna hurt him.” Jongin says eyebrows lowering in confusion. “I just want to make sure he knows he’s not alone.”

Suho’s eyes narrow and were he not literally covered in babies he would have leaned forward to make sure he had Jongin’s undivided attention. As it is he waits until the other man is looking him in the eyes before he continues. “You might just want to make sure he knows he’s not alone but if you manage to break down his walls you have to realize that he will fall for you. Don’t you dare hurt him. He can’t take anymore disappointment from another alpha. If you break down those walls you had better be ready for everything that’s hiding behind them. You may be a fantastic nanny but he’s my best friend and I swear to God, if you hurt him, I will hurt you.”

Jongin blinks at Suho, not sure if he wants to thank the other for his gems of wisdom or tell him to butt out and mind his own business. Instead he settles for something in between the two. “I’m not gonna hurt him. And don’t sell him short. He’d have an absolute fit if he could hear you assuming he’ll fall for me just because I’m an alpha.”

“He won’t fall for you because your an alpha.” Suho tells him with an incredulous little snort, seeing so much more than Jongin is saying. “He’ll fall for you in spite of you being an alpha. He’s gonna fall for you because even a blind man would be able to see you’re already half in love with him as it is. And the more you bring down his walls, the more you’re gonna love him. Just make sure you’re ready. Because you’ll only get one chance with Sehun. If you mess it up there won’t be another one.”

Jongin wants to argue but as he stares at Suho he can see the shrewd wisdom written all over the other man’s face and he finds he really doesn’t want to argue. If anything, he wants to pick his brain so he can do this right. Instead he drops his gaze to his knees, voice barely more than a whisper when he finally responds. “I won’t mess it up.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait! Life has been crazy. Here it is though, I hope you like it. Please leave me a comment to let me know what you think. XOXO

Sehun wakes up slowly. There are long shadows in his room to let him know that the day has slipped away without him and guilt slams home fast and hard. How could he have spent the day in bed and not taken care of his nephews? How selfish can he be? His mind reels, replaying the last twenty-four hours to mock him. Crying on Jongin not once but twice and then the alpha promising to be there when he wakes up. He doesn’t even have to open his eyes to know that didn’t happen. 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Jongin says softly, reaching out and catching the tear that escapes Sehun’s tightly closed eyes when the omega begins to sniffle, face scrunched up in unspoken distress. The moment he touches him, Sehun’s eyes fly open and he stares at Jongin, face a transparent mix of wonder, surprise, and hope. “I’m right here. It’s okay.”

Relief wars with embarrassment. He’s pressured Jongin into filling a role he isn’t being paid to fill. Shame balloons in his chest, hot and angry, putting pressure on his lungs, making it hard to breathe. “I’m sorry.” He gasps rolling a little more on his side and pulling his knees to his chest. He knows he’s not thinking logically but he can’t seem to stop himself as his mind fills with guilty thoughts of obligation that sting him like a thousand angry bees. “You don’t- don’t have to- I’m sorry-”

“Hey, stop.” Jongin thinks he knows what’s going on here and it couldn’t be farther from the truth. He pauses for one awkward moment but then decides hesitation is the enemy and shifts so he’s perching on the edge of the bed, clumsily pulling Sehun half into his lap so he can wrap him in his arms. “You’re okay. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. It’s okay.”

“But you-” Sehun gasps, trying and failing to suck much needed oxygen into his lungs. “I guilted you- I’m sorry-”

“Sehun, no.” Jongin keeps his voice gentle and just hugs the omega a little closer. “Listen to me. You didn’t guilt me into anything. If anything I came barging in and refused to leave. It’s okay. You need support and I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. I don’t want to go anywhere. You’re safe with me.”

“But I-” 

“No.” Jongin jostles Sehun a little bit, shifting his grip. “You didn’t. I’m here because I want to be. Stop letting your doubts have a platform in your mind.”

Sehun isn’t entirely convinced but he falls silent all the same and just works on controlling his breathing. He’s warm and comfortable and he doesn’t feel like he’s in imminent danger of falling apart for the first time in days. A small little voice in the back of his head tells him he’s squishing Jongin and he should get up – that the children are no doubt wondering where he is – but he can’t deny the peace inside him and he just can’t find the motivation to move quite yet so he just tries to even out his shuddering breathes and tells the voice in the back of his head to shut up. 

Jongin kind of feels like he should say something, but no profound words come to him and really he doesn’t know what would even be a comfort right now. He’s done his utmost to comfort Sehun and now he just needs to be there. So instead of words he just brushes the omega’s hair off his forehead and hums a tune his mother used to sing to him. 

A short eternity passes between them but still they don’t move. For his part Sehun still isn’t sure he can completely trust Jongin but he’s determined to try. Never before in his life has an alpha even made the effort that Jongin has, not even Seon. He trusts the nanny with the children so why is there the double standard for himself? Somewhere in the back of his heart he knows the answer to that but he isn’t willing to examine it so he just chastises his weakness and determines not to fall apart again. If he keeps it together then he won’t need to rely on Jongin. Then there’s no way for the alpha to let him down – accidental, intentional, or otherwise. 

And for his part, Jongin simply enjoys holding the other. He really hadn’t thought about it prior to Suho confronting him about his feelings for Sehun downstairs but now that they’ve talked about it he feels like it’s lit up in ten foot high neon letters. Does he love Sehun? It’s too soon to tell and he’s just not sure. But he knows he cares tremendously and would rather cut his own arm off than hurt the omega. He hums another couple bars and sighs a little. If that’s not love then it’s the seeds of it and the thought of putting his heart out there makes his stomach clench with nerves. 

“We should go downstairs.” Sehun mumbles at long last, lulled nearly back to sleep by Jongin’s soft humming. He’s a little surprised at how pleasant the alpha’s voice is, how smooth and sweet. But as much as he’d love to fall asleep to it he knows he really shouldn’t press his luck and besides, the children need him anyway. 

For one more exquisite minute the moment sits between them gossamer fine and pearlescent like a beautiful soap bubble full of a million hopes and dreams. But then it shivers and pops, fading away to replaced by the heavy weight of responsibility and parental obligation. The creeping fingers of warm shame sneak in in it’s wake as both men pull apart and smooth the wrinkles from their clothes. Jongin rubs the back of his neck and looks sheepishly at Sehun, not wanting to examine how bereft he feels without the omega in his arms. “Yeah, we should probably go down. I know Suho is gonna want to hug the crap out of you at the very least. And Kyungsoo picked out a book that he wants to read with you.”

“Well I guess we should go down then.” Sehun agrees feeling a bit bereft himself. 

“Right.” Jongin stands up and rakes a hand through his hair. “I’ll- uh- go help Yixing make dinner.”

~*~

“You stupid, stubborn ass!” 

“I love you too, Suho.” Sehun lets himself be manhandled and pulled into a too tight hug that threatens to puncture a lung. “Uh- could you not hug me quite so tight?”

“No.” Suho says not loosening his hold even a little bit. If anything he tightens his grip and squeezes Sehun a little tighter. “Shush.”

“Ow-”

“Shush.” Suho cuts him off reaching up to smack Sehun on the back of the head. “This is all your fault anyway. If you just weren’t so stubborn and dumb I wouldn’t have to worry about you. And if I didn’t worry about you then I wouldn’t have to hug you so tight after you do something so dumb.”

“I didn’t do anything dumb-” Sehun argues trying to duck his head away from Suho hitting him a second time. “Ow- stop!”

“Didn’t I tell you to shush?” Suho hits him again and then squeezes him a little tighter. “You stubborn ass. You act like everything is fine and keep going! Twenty years! I’ve been putting up with your stupidity for twenty years! And yet you act like you have no one! You stupid, stupid, ass.”

Sehun winces because Suho has decided to punctuate each word with another smack to the back of his head. “Ow- please stop hitting me, Suho!”

“No.” Suho hits him again. 

“Jagiya stop hitting him.” Yixing says breezing past his husband and boss in the hallway on his way back to the kitchen. “Hi, Sehun. Sorry my husband is an ass.”

“Thanks, Yi.” Sehun says jumping on the opportunity to slip free from Suho’s grasp when he loosens his hold. He dances away when Suho tries to pull him back. “Hup, Soo is waiting for me! Sorry Su, gotta go!”

“Oh Sehun you get back here!” Suho stomps his foot and puts his hands on his hips but then realizes that Sehun never would have gotten away if Yixing hadn’t come in and distracted him so he stomps into the kitchen in his husband’s wake intent on giving him an earful. “Yah! Wha-”

“Shh, Jagiya.” Yixing shushes him not even turning from the stove where he’s stirring a pot of dokkbokki. “The babies are sleeping.”

“Why are they still sleeping?” Suho asks crossly. “They’ll never sleep tonight!”

“They’re still asleep because someone was too busy abusing his best friend to wake them up and although I am admittedly pretty fantastic, I couldn’t watch two babies and cook at the same time, so they are still asleep.” Yixing tells him dryly. 

“Where’s Jongin?” Suho asks brows furrowed. “Why couldn’t he have gotten the babies up? Isn’t that sort of his job?”

Yixing finally turns from the stove and stares incredulously at his husband. “He had a full day. When he said he needed a couple minutes for himself I figured he was entitled and that we could handle it. Now, are you finished being pissy or are you gonna keep picking everyone apart and being an ass because you can’t control Sehun?”

Suho rounds on Yixing, ready to do battle but Yixing is looking at him with such incredulousness that shame creeps in and he flushes hard. He’s not normally unreasonable. Yixing is right. He’s just hiding his frustration and concern behind a wall of anger. Slowly he closes his mouth and swallows his pride. “I’ll get the kids up.”

“Feel free to bring Channie over to me.” Yixing tells him turning back to the stove. “He usually likes to be a cuddle bug and I can hold him while you feed Baekhyun.”

~*~

In the other room Sehun curls up on the couch, Kyungsoo cuddled up on his lap, the book lying forgotten next to them on the cushion. 

“Uncle Sehunnie?”

“Ne, Soo?” Sehun asks quietly, afraid if he speaks any louder he’ll break the peaceful spell surrounding them. 

“Are you okay?” Kyungsoo’s voice is tiny. He sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and chews it, flicking a glance over his shoulder to search his uncle’s face. 

“Oh, Soo.” Sehun has never felt guilt so acute. He pulls Kyungsoo even closer, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Yes, I’m okay. I just- I just needed to sleep a little.”

“Do you miss Daddy too?” Kyungsoo releases his bottom lip and fights valiantly to keep it from trembling. 

Sehun’s heart breaks. He smooths the soft hair off of Kyungsoo’s forehead. For his part he tries not to let his fingers tremble but he knows they’re shaking. Tears gather behind his eyes and he has to clear his throat before he can speak. “Yes. Yes I do. Very much.”

“And Umma?” Kyungsoo asks tears gathering and falling from behind his own eyes. 

“Yes, Soo.” Sehun gives up and lets his tears fall. “I miss her too.”

“I know-” Kyungsoo sucks in a great shuddering breath. “I know you’re not- not an umma- but- but could you- could you be my new umma? Since- since I can’t- since Umma is- is gone?”

With careful hands Sehun lifts Kyungsoo up and turns him on his lap so that he can cradle him against his chest and wipe his tears away, ignoring the ones streaming down his own cheeks. “I-” He swallows hard and tries to think of how to answer. He gathers his thoughts and presses another kiss to Kyungsoo’s hair. When he speaks he keeps his lips pressed against the silky black strands. “I can’t replace your umma.” He presses on when Kyungsoo starts to cry a little harder. “But I’ll do my best.”

Kyungsoo looks up a million different hopes and hurts mingling on his face. “You-” He sniffles and tries to hold back a choked sob. “You will?”

“Yes, Soo.” Sehun just hugs Kyungsoo close and continues to wipe the tears from his eyes. “I’ll do my best.”

“Can I-” Kyungsoo wraps his little arms around Sehun’s waist and hugs him close. “Can I call you Umma?”

“Do you really want to?” Sehun asks quietly. He’s not sure he can handle being called umma but if Kyungsoo really wants to call him that then he’ll just learn to deal with it. 

“I do.” Kyungsoo sucks his lip back into his mouth to keep it from trembling. He wants an umma so bad it hurts. The only person he can think to fill that role is Sehun. 

“Then you can call me Umma.” Sehun accepts with a nod and a little internal pep talk. If it makes Kyungsoo happy then he’ll do anything. 

“Can I- Can I call Nini Appa?” Kyungsoo asks looking at his uncle with his heart in his eyes. 

Sehun has to grit his teeth not to show the pain he feels at that question but he maintains eye contact, knowing Kyungsoo is searching his face for any sign that his request isn’t okay. “You’ll have to talk to Jongin about that. I can’t answer for him.”

“But-” Kyungsoo licks his lips. “But you’d be okay with me asking him?”

“Yes.” Sehun feels a part of his heart break but he presses on. “I know you need an appa and an umma in your life. Even if he says no, you have to know that we love you with all the love of an appa and an umma. But I understand why the label is important to you.”

Kyungsoo nods and snuggles in close, pressing his cheek to Sehun’s chest so he can hear his heartbeat. Giving a little sigh he says, “I wish you two could get married. I like having you both around.”

He knows he’s being obvious but Sehun can’t help it, he freezes. Quickly he tries to school himself, relaxing his hold on the small beta and keeping his voice carefully neutral. “Neither one of us is going anywhere, Soo. We don’t need to be- to be married for you to know we’ll both be here.”

“But-” Kyungsoo pulls back and glowers a little at his uncle. “But Nini could leave- He only works here. I- I love him too. I don’t want him to leave.”

Those fears are close enough to Sehun’s own that he has to grit his teeth before giving Kyungsoo his most reassuring smile he can. “He’s not going anywhere, Aegie-ah.”

“But I’d know that for sure if you married him.” Kyungsoo argues patiently as if this is the most simple thing in the world and Sehun is stupid for not understanding. “Don’t you like, Nini?”

“I-” Sehun feels like this is a trap but he presses forward. “Of course I like Jongin. But that doesn’t mean we can get married.”

“You don’t want him to stay!” Kyungsoo wails not understanding why Sehun won’t just marry Jongin and keep him around. 

“No!” Sehun pulls Kyungsoo back into a tight hug. “I do want him to stay! I just- I can’t marry him.” Sehun tells Kyungsoo smoothing back his hair again and wishing the little boy would stop crying. “It’s an adult thing. But please, please believe me, Soo. I do want him to stay.”

“But if you married him-” Kyungsoo sniffles and presses close. “Don’t you like Nini?”

“Of course I like him.” Sehun says feeling like this is the most absurd conversation he’s ever had. “I just, I can’t marry him. That doesn’t mean we won’t both be here for you and Baekhyunnie though.”

“What if he asked you.” 

Sehun’s got to give it to him, Kyungsoo sure is persistent. “He’s not gonna ask me to marry him. Please try to understand, Soo. We can’t just get married.”

“But-”

Knock. Knock. Knock. 

“Hey guys!” Jongin comes in, a broad smile pasted on his face. 

“Can I ask him?” Kyungsoo sits up abruptly and looks hopefully at Sehun. 

For just a minute Sehun feels like he’s going to curl up and die of embarrassment but then he remembers their initial conversation and he manages to stop choking on his tongue long enough to answer Kyungsoo. “If you want to.”

Kyungsoo jumps up and bounds over to Jongin, grabbing him by the hand and tugging him over to the couch, pushing him to sit down next to Sehun who budges up to make room. Now that he has both men seated he crawls up on Jongin’s lap but grabs hold of Sehun’s hand so that the other can’t go anywhere. Looking up at Jongin with his heart in his eyes he musters his courage to ask his question. “Nini?”

“Yes, Soo?” Jongin sure hopes Kyungsoo isn’t going to ask him to marry his uncle. He had heard the tail end of that conversation and just prays Kyungsoo leaves him out of it. As much as he’s come to terms with his feelings for his employer, he isn’t ready to propose and he sure as hell isn’t ready to explain any of that to Kyungsoo. 

“I know- I know you’re not- not my appa-” Kyungsoo scrunches his brow and tries to organize his thoughts into a coherent request. “But since- since my-” His lip begins to quiver. “Since my daddy- is gone- could you- I mean- would it be okay if I called you appa?”

Jongin flicks a glance at Sehun for his approval and then remembers that Sehun had given Kyungsoo his blessing to ask and so he turns his undivided attention back to Kyungsoo. “Can I ask you a question, Kyungsoo?” The little boy gives him a very serious nod. “Are you trying to replace your dad?”

“No!” Kyungsoo’s little face falls and tears well quickly in his eyes. “Yes. Maybe. I just- I want to have an appa again.”

“Okay.” Jongin takes pity on him and pulls him in to a tight hug. Over Kyungsoo’s shoulder he sees the devastated look on Sehun’s face and he reaches back laying a bracing hand on his shoulder as well. “I want you to know though, nothing can replace your dad. Not me or anyone.”

“I just want him back!” Kyungsoo wails burying his face in Jongin’s chest and holding tight to Sehun’s hand when his uncle squeezes his hand bracingly. 

“Shh.” Jongin soothes petting Kyungsoo’s hair back in much the same way Sehun had earlier. “I know. It’s okay. You can call me appa if you want to. Your uncle and I are gonna take care of you. We’re not going anywhere.”

“Uncle Sehunnie said I can call him Umma.” Kyungsoo sniffles. 

“That was very nice of him.” Jongin says and he means it. He flicks another glance at Sehun and can see how the omega is struggling but he also knows this conversation is important so he presses on. “I think I speak for Sehun too when I say that we won’t replace your parents. But we will be here for you. We’re not going anywhere, Soo.”

“I wish you two could get married.” Kyungsoo sighs hauling Sehun’s hand further into his lap and holding his thumb and pinky tightly in his fat little fists. 

“Soo-”

“I understand why you would want that, Soo.” Jongin says cutting Sehun off and giving the other man a meaningful look over Kyungsoo’s head. “But I need you to listen to me very carefully, okay?”

“Okay.” 

“Your uncle and I aren’t going anywhere. We are going to do our best to be a good umma and a good appa to you.” He leans down to make eye contact with the beta. “But I need you to understand that no matter how much you wish a thing doesn’t make it so. Your uncle and I are partners in raising you and Baekhyun. I’m afraid that is just going to have to be enough for you Soo.” 

Sehun is impressed despite himself. That is the most stern that Jongin has ever been with Kyungsoo and although he was very kind he effectively shut down any potential for further conversation on this topic. “Soo, now that that’s settled, I’d like you to run into the kitchen. I bet if you ask nicely Yixing will get you a cookie. Jongin and I need to talk for a minute.”

Giving a nod Kyungsoo goes to crawl off Jongin’s lap but he thinks better of it and turns back, placing a wet kiss on Jongin’s cheek and then turning so he can place another on Sehun’s as well. “I love you, Sehunnie Umma. I love you, Nini Appa.”

“We love you too.” Jongin says for both of them. “Now do as your Umma says. We’ll be in in a minute.” 

This time Kyungsoo nods and toddles off. They wait just until the swinging door to the kitchen closes behind him before Jongin turns to Sehun, a worried look on his face. “Did I say the wrong thing?”

“No.” Sehun sighs and sags a little. “You did just fine.”

“Then why do you look like you’re dying a little on the inside?” Jongin asks trying not to react when Sehun scootches away from him on the cushion. Ever since he acknowledged his feelings to himself he’s hyper aware of everything Sehun does and each little inch of distance both literally and figuratively drives another nail into his heart. 

“It’s just hard to hear him call us umma and appa, that’s all.” 

“Is that really all?” Jongin presses. Instinctively he knows that’s not all but he isn’t sure what it is that’s eating at Sehun yet. 

“Yeah.” Sehun crosses his arms and gives himself a hug, rubbing his arms to warm away the sudden cold that grips him. “That’s all.”

A heavy silence descends upon them and it’s suffocating. It settles thick and cloying and Jongin hates it with every ounce of his being. “Sehun, what’s really bothering you?”

“N-nothing.” 

“Sehun.” 

“I-” Sehun swallows hard. He wants to lie again but he knows that Jongin can see right through him and as much as he doesn’t want to rehash this again, he doesn’t want to insult his intelligence. “You had better not leave. Not just- you told me you wouldn’t- but if you hurt that little boy- if you break his heart- I’ll never forgive you!” 

Ah. So that’s it. Well he supposes that makes sense. That had been Sehun’s worry upstairs, and honestly, Jongin would be shocked if that fear had disappeared with one little nap. He’s no idiot. He’s under a microscope right now and will be for a long time. Every little thing he does is going to be scrutinized until Sehun feels he can trust him not to be like every other alpha he’s every known. “No amount of words is gonna make you trust me.”

“I-” Shame sinks deep in Sehun’s chest. He knows he’s not being fair but he can’t seem to help himself. 

“No, don’t. It’s okay. I get it. I really do.” Jongin turns on the seat to face Sehun, wishing he could hug him but if the tense way Sehun is holding himself is any indication, that wouldn’t be welcome right now. “You’re- I get it. You haven’t had much reason to trust alphas. But I’m not going anywhere. The only thing that could possibly make me leave is if you outright fired me and told me I wasn’t allowed to see the children anymore.” 

“I won’t do that.” Sehun says in a small voice, arms loosening a little. “Those boys need you.”

“And what about you?” Jongin doesn’t know where the question comes from but he doesn’t regret asking it. “What about you, Sehun? Do you need me?”

Sehun looks up sharply. “I- I need help with the children. You’re the obvious choice for that.”

“No, that’s not what I asked.” 

“What?” Sehun feels like he’s swallowed his tongue. 

“I didn’t ask if the kids need me. I asked if you need me.” Jongin says in a gentle voice. “You said you need help with the children but that’s the same as saying the children need me. What I want to know is if you need me too.”

“I-” Sehun swallows hard to try and clear the clog from his throat. “I really- that is-”

“It’s not a hard question.” 

Sehun looks at him with all the hurt and confusion twenty-five years of distrust has afforded him. “Yes.” He looks down at his fingers where they now sit in his lap, voice barely more than a whisper. “Yes, I need you too.”

“Then I’m not going anywhere.”

~*~

“Okay, Soo, you sit here.” Jongin says pulling out the chair with it’s raised seat for the little boy. 

“But I want to sit by Sehunnie Umma.” Kyungsoo says with big eyes. 

“He’ll sit next to you on the other side.” Jongin tells him with a soft smile. “Now c’mon. You’re holding up dinner.”

Kyungsoo steps close enough for Jongin to swing him up in his arms, swirling him around in the air for a minute before pressing a kiss to his cheek and settling him in the booster seat. “There you go, buddy. The dinner Yixing made looks good, doesn’t it.”

Sehun listens to Kyungsoo’s reply with a soft smile. He’s pretty sure he’s still blushing from his and Jongin’s conversation in the living room but he’s happy Kyungsoo is happy, safe, and cared for. Carefully he flicks a glance at two of his best friends and is pleased to see they didn’t even bat an eyelash at Kyungsoo calling him umma. Feeling warm affection for everyone present he goes over to the play pen and scoops Baekhyun up, imitating Jongin’s move with Kyungsoo and swinging the baby high in the air before finishing with a kiss to his chubby cheek, delighting in the little omega’s delighted squeal. “C’mon little buddy. You can’t miss family dinner.” 

“Ahh!” Chanyeol squeals from inside the play pen, where he stands on the side, fat fists curled around the top. “Ummm!”

“Yes, Aegie, Umma is here.” Suho coos scooping up his baby and cradling him back to the table. “Are you gonna be a good boy and sit nicely for Umma?”

“Ne!” Chanyeol smiles huge and clings to Suho’s neck, happy so long as he’s with everybody else. 

“I wish we had a second high chair.” Sehun says feeling a little guilty as he straps Baekhyun in and clips the tray table in place. “Eating dinner with a baby in your arms is never easy.” 

“It’s all good.” Suho says easily pulling a bowl of bibimbap towards himself and holding out a small bite of egg and seaweed for his baby. “Yixing and I will just take turns holding him.”

“If you’re sure.” Sehun says pouring out a little of the sticky rice onto the tray for Baekhyun. He and Jongin have long since embraced the fact that the baby will need a bath after dinner. And truth be told, their stress levels have gone down drastically now that they’ve just embraced that babies get dirty. 

“We’re sure.” Yixing tells him taking a bite of his own bibimbap and then holding out a bite for Chanyeol. “Channie’s a regular cuddle bug anyway. He’d probably protest if we tried to put him down.”

“Here, Soo.” Jongin pulls the small plastic bowl closer to the edge of the table and helps the little boy grab hold of his chop sticks. “There you go. You try for a little bit and then if you need help I’ll jump in, okay?”

“Okay, Nini Appa.” Kyungsoo agrees furrowing his brow and concentrating hard on the chopsticks. He fumbles a little, needs Jongin to rearrange the chopsticks again, but eventually manages to get a bite of egg to his mouth. “Uncle Yixing! This is delicious!”

“Thanks, Baobei.” Yixing says beaming at the child. He leans over so he can whisper conspiratorially to Kyungsoo. “You wanna know a secret?”

Kyungsoo nods seriously, eyes wide. 

“Sehunnie taught me how to make it.” Yixing mock whispers. “I didn’t know how to make any Korean food when I came from China.”

“You’re from China?” Kyungsoo asks in wonder. 

“I am, Baobei.” Yixing confirms watching the child take an absentminded bite of food. 

“How did you and Uncle Suho meet?” Kyungsoo asks stifling a big yawn. 

“It’s a long story.” Yixing says drawing the word ‘long’ out comically. “I’ll tell you another time. Right now you need to eat some dinner.”

“But if I eat my dinner I’ll have to go to bed.” Kyungsoo says with a furrowed brow. “I don’t want to sleep yet.”

The adults at the table chuckle at that, amused by the little boy’s logic. It’s Sehun though who speaks up. “Well, Soo. How about you and me read for a while after dinner while Jongin gives Baekhyunnie his bath? How does that sound?”

“But then I have to go to bed after?” Kyungsoo asks trying to see if there are any pitfalls I this offer. 

“Yes, Aegie.” Sehun tells him fighting his smile. “Tomorrow is Channie’s birthday party. We all need to be well rested so that we can go help him celebrate.”

A small frown turns down the corners of Kyungsoo’s lips. “But there will only be babies there. I’ll be the only big kid.”

“Actually,” Suho says leaning forward to capture the little boy’s attention. “We have a couple other friends coming and they have two kids, just like you and Baekhyun. Their youngest, Tao is two but Luhan is six. You and him will probably get along famously. So you need to rest so you can play with him tomorrow.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t answer, he just shovels a big mouthful of egg and rice in and chews frantically. 

“Don’t choke, Soo.” Jongin reprimands gently. 

“Yes, Appa.” Kyungsoo slows down and looks shyly at the nanny. “Can I bring my dinosaurs for us to play with?”

Sehun and Jongin exchange a smile but it’s Jongin who answers. “Sure, Soo. You and Sehun Umma can put a bag of toys together after dinner, okay?”

“Okay!”


	6. Chapter 6

“So what happens now?” Xiumin asks looking at his friend with concern. The babies are all sleeping off the most epic sugar crash of all time – Baekhyun and Chanyeol cuddled sweetly around Tao – and Kyungsoo is playing with Luhan in the other room, giving the adults a little time to themselves. They’ve gathered in the kitchen for a little coffee and it’s Xiumin who asks the question on everyone’s minds. 

“Well,” Sehun says slowly flicking a glance at his closest friends and nanny, “I have a meeting on Monday with the lawyer to sort out the legalities. But I wanted to talk to you, Yi, and Dae. I suppose now is as good a time as any.”

“Oh I see, I guess I’m just chopped liver.” Suho snarks playfully. 

“You don’t work with me.” Sehun tells his friend with a roll of his eyes. “But if it makes you feel better Yixing has told me about a dozen times that he is happy where he is. So yeah, this conversation is largely for Min and Dae although I am glad everyone is present as it will effect everyone.”

“So what are you thinking?” Xiumin presses. He’s got a good idea of what the other has in mind but he won’t believe it until he’s told. 

“I need to be with the kids. At least until they’re older.” Sehun says feeling his heart in his throat. He knows this is the best choice and is at peace with his decision, he’s just nervous what his friends or even Jongin will say. He wonders if he should have discussed this with the nanny ahead of time. It’s too late now of course so he just gives a little internal shrug and presses on. Full speed ahead and all that. “Apparently I inherited Dad’s business when Seon- when he-” He pauses and clears his throat. “And since I own the restaurant too- there’s really no need for me to work. Not really. I was hoping- Min you’re just as good of a chef as me. I’d like to promote you to head chef and Yixing to Sous Chef. And Dae, with your head for business I thought you might like to manage the restaurant. Dad’s business is run by a board of directors so I really don’t have to worry about that at all. I’ll understand if you guys don’t want to- I just- I thought I’d make the offer. There’s no one I’d trust more to run the place.” 

“So you want me and Yixing to run the kitchen and Jongdae to run the restaurant itself.” Xiumin clarifies taking a sip of his coffee. 

“Yes.” 

Yixing shoots a mild look at Xiumin and Jongdae. “I’m good with it if you guys are.”

“I’m in.” Jongdae says looking excited. “I’ve been needing a change for a while. This will be good for me. What about you, Min?”

Xiumin bites his lip for a minute and thinks it over. “Are you sure you want me to run the kitchen, Sehunnie? There are better chefs out there.”

“First of all, yes I’m sure.” Sehun says shaking his head at his friend’s insecurity. “And second, no, there really aren’t. Not who know the menu. You don’t just know cooking, you know the food we put out like the back of your hand. There’s no one else who could step into my place in that kitchen. I’d make it work if we had to get another chef but we’d have to rework the entire menu. With you we won’t need to do that. It’ll slowly become more your food than mine but your style is so similar to mine that we won’t lose the integrity of what we’ve created in the process.”

“Are you gonna be happy not cooking?” Suho asks looking at his friend in concern. 

Sehun smiles. “Oh yes. Remember I didn’t choose any of this. Dad did. I’m still reeling in surprise that he bought me the restaurant and although I’ve come to love it there, none of this is what I would have chosen for myself. And besides, I’ll still cook, it’ll just be at home for the kids and Jongin.”

“I’m gonna get fat.” Jongin says with a grin speaking up for the first time.

“Oh something tells me you can handle it.” Suho tells him with a little laugh.

“Besides, you’ll be chasing those kids so much you’ll burn off anything you take in.” Yixing tells him clapping a hand on his shoulder in camaraderie. “Just wait until Baekhyun starts crawling. Then you’ll never stop running.”

“He’s got the scoot down pretty good.” Sehun chuckles. “We’ll be running like mad before we know it.”

“So you’re gonna keep Jongin around?” Jondgae asks with his usual lack of tact, ignoring the way his spouse steps on his foot and his friend blushes to the roots of his hair.

“The babies love him.” Sehun says trying to ignore the heat climbing his cheeks. He knows Jongdae means keeping Jongin as a nanny but the double meaning isn’t lost to anyone and he wonders if you can die from embarrassment. 

“I think Sehun would have to get a restraining order to get rid of me at this point.” Jongin says trying to draw the attention away from his employer. “I’m afraid those boys stole my heart the minute I met them.”

“I noticed that Kyungsoo calls you ‘appa.’” Xiumin says delicately. “And did I hear him call you ‘umma,’ Sehun? When did that start?”

“Yesterday.” Sehun answers grateful for the subject change. “It’s funny, earlier this week when I went to work Kyungsoo flipped. He thought I wasn’t coming back. And come to think of it Baekhyun got really clingy after that too. Anyway, that seemed to be the thing that got through to Kyungsoo. He hasn’t been nearly so mad since and yesterday he asked if he could call us Umma and Appa. He’s got us both wrapped around his little finger so of course we said yes.”

“Well I’m glad.” Yixing says giving his friend a soft look. “He needs to know that neither you nor Jongin are going anywhere. It’s important he know you two are a team and if he’s looking to call you umma and appa then he recognizes that you are two sides of the same coin.”

“That’s what we thought.” Sehun says giving Jongin a shy look. 

“So you two have discussed this?” Suho asks unable to resist bringing the conversation back just a little bit in the direction of Sehun and Jongin’s relationship. He’s finding it incredibly illuminating to watch the way they field the questions. Jongin is a picture of calm assurance, a steady pillar of strength in direct contrast to Sehun’s frantically veiled hurricane of emotions. 

“We talked last night after the children went to bed.” Jongin volunteers shooting his former employer a knowing look. He feels gratified when Suho offers an almost imperceptible nod, indicating that he knows he’s been caught and he’ll knock it off. “We both feel that although we have no desire to replace Seon and Minji that those roles are vital in the boy’s development and growth and therefore we are willing to allow the titles that go along with them if it makes Kyungsoo happy.”

“He seems happy.” Xiumin says strolling back from the doorway where he had been peeking into the living room to check on his son and Sehun’s nephew. “Seems to be adjusting fairly well despite everything.”

Jongin and Sehun exchange a look but it’s Sehun who answers. “This is new. There were a few weeks there where I thought he was going to burn the house down while we slept.”

“It always amazes me a little how resilient children are.” Jongin says nodding in agreement to what Sehun said. “But Sehun’s right. There was a good couple weeks where we really didn’t know what to do for him. He was grieving but wouldn’t deal with it so it just kept coming up in temper tantrums. And he was so scared of losing Sehun too that he held him at arm’s length. It was heartbreaking to watch.”

Sehun shifts uncomfortably and takes a sip of his coffee. This is not about him. Jongin is talking about Kyungsoo for crying out loud! But the words seem oddly applicable to his own method of dealing, or rather not dealing. The only difference is, he’s so scared that Jongin is gonna be like every other alpha he’s ever known that he won’t let him get a foothold in his heart. He flicks a glance at the nanny and wonders if he recognizes the parallels. If he does he’s kind enough not to mention it. 

“Appa!” 

“Ne, Jagiya?” Jongdae says bending low and scooping up the six year old Luhan when he comes barreling into the room and zooming like a rocket towards his father. 

“Can Kyungsoo and I have a sleep over?” Luhan asks looking at his father with huge beseeching eyes. 

“Umma?” Kyungsoo isn’t far behind, going straight to Sehun and looking up at his uncle, chubby little arms extended before him so that Sehun knows he wants to be picked up too. 

“Is that a thing you’d want to do, Soo?” Sehun asks scooping Kyungsoo up and shifting him to one hip to better support the little boy’s weight. 

“Maybe?” Kyungsoo says biting his lip. He likes his new friend and is afraid if he says no that his friend won’t like him anymore, but he’s scared at the thought of spending the night away from his new parents. What if something happened to them when he wasn’t looking? He doesn’t think he could handle losing another set of parents. 

“Why don’t we do some play dates first.” Xiumin offers seeing Kyungsoo’s struggle and wanting to help. He knows his son can be a bit bombastic when he gets excited about something and wants to offer a suitable alternative for both children. 

“How does that sound, Soo?” Sehun asks jostling the child in his arms a little and smiling when he nods emphatically. “Well now, that looks like a plan. Minnie, you and Dae will have to bring the boys over often.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Xiumin says with a grin. “Lu, is that an acceptable alternative for now?”

“Yes, Umma.” Luhan says with only a little pout of his tiny little lips. 

“What will you and Dae do for child care?” Sehun asks only now realizing that his bringing them both into more prominent roles at the restaurant will mean that the kids will need looking after. 

“Well,” Jongdae says flicking a glance at Suho and getting a nod to continue. “Up until now we’ve just worked opposite schedules so that one of us is always with the kids. Which works but is really hard on a relationship. Even before your offer, Sehunnie, we’ve been looking for a suitable alternative. And Suho kind of volunteered to be our answer to prayer. We’ve been working out the details but honestly, this was the final piece that none of us knew to look for. Min and I will be able to step in at the restaurant with Yixing and Suho has agreed to have the boys when we’re all at work. This way they’ll be with an uncle instead of in childcare and we’ll be able to see each other again. It’s a win win.”

“That sounds perfect.” Sehun says impressed. He gives a little chuckle. “And here I thought I was asking the moon of you guys. Little did I know I was handing you the last piece to the puzzle!” 

“Funny how that works out.” Suho says with a smile and everyone laughs. 

“So I guess we should extend the invitation to you, Suho.” Jongin says with a smile, reaching out and ruffling first Kyungsoo’s hair and then Luhan’s. “You should bring the boys around for play dates often. Three kids is a lot for one man to handle. If you bring them around then it’ll be five to three, the odds are a little better then.”

Sehun’s immediate reaction is to bristle at the thought of Jongin inviting his own best friend over with children but then he checks himself. Jongin is friends with Suho in his own right. And besides, he’d be sad if the nanny wasn’t comfortable enough to invite people over to the house. It is his home too after all. And it’s not like he’s inviting a stranger over, it’s Suho and the boy’s for crying out loud! “That’s a great idea. We should plan on that. Then I’ll still have a crowd to cook for.”

“Ah perfect!” Yixing says giving his spouse a playful look. “I had been prepared to precook meals and leave them for Suho to reheat.”

“I’m not that bad!” Suho protests but then everyone starts chiming in with their own stories of his horrible cooking and he quickly has to concede defeat. “Okay! Fine! I am that bad! You all are terrible! I don’t know why I am friends with any of you!”

The room dissolves into more laughter. 

~*~

“So legally…?” 

“Legally you’re all set.” Kris says shuffling a couple papers on his desk and finding the one he wants so he can hand it over to Sehun. “Your brother was quite fastidious. He made sure the company would be legally yours but otherwise managed by the board. You hold the controlling share so if you were to ever want to make changes you could but if you choose to remain hands off you’ll be able to do that as well. As far as the restaurant is concerned, I’ve drawn up the papers you requested that will protect both you and your friends. Go over it at your leisure. I think you’ll find it very straightforward and accommodating.” 

“Good.” Sehun accepts the papers and glances over them. “Thank you so much.”

“You are very welcome.” Kris stands up when Sehun does the same and sinks into a low bow. “If have any other needs, please don’t hesitate to reach out to me. I am at your disposal.”

“Thank you.”

~*~

It’s about a week after the birthday party that Jongin first notices it. A scent like warm chocolate chip cookies sitting on the counter next to a fresh pot of coffee, sweet and dark and ever so appealing the way it rolls off Sehun in waves. The omega’s behavior shifts as well. He spends a little more time putting the kids to bed and making sure they’re well cared for, fussing over their pajamas and making sure they never walk away from the table hungry. And then he takes up residence in the kitchen and this more than anything else confirms Jongin’s suspicions – Sehun is nesting. 

It starts with cookies in every conceivable flavor known to man. He bakes cookies until they cover all the counters, half the table, and Jongin starts to worry he’s gonna get diabetes. Then when he’s exhausted his ability to make cookies he moves on to soups and breads. Huge pots of tofu soup. Bean soup. Cream soup. And each one with several loaves of bread to go along. Then comes savory vats of meat, huge spicy pans of dokkbokki, and more rice than an army could eat in a year. 

And judging by his behavior, Jongin sincerely doubts that Sehun has any idea what’s going on, wonders a little if the omega has ever even experienced a heat. He supposes it’s entirely possible he hasn’t, having only been around alphas who are either attached or related to him. Although it’s rare it’s very well documented that some male omegas won’t experience heat until a matable alpha is nearby and given what he knows of Sehun’s story, he wonders if he might just be the first one Sehun’s ever spent enough time around to be pushed into heat. 

There’s nothing in life that Jongin wants less than to have to talk to Sehun about this but he knows it’s an inevitability. The omega’s level of self-awareness just isn’t there and if he doesn’t want to risk falling into rut he needs Sehun to get on medicine as soon as feasibly possible. It’s with this in mind that he goes to the kitchen, knowing he’ll find his employer there. 

“I made dakgangjeong.” Sehun says turning around with a platter covered in fried chicken. “Sit down and have some, I’ll call Kyungsoo.”

“Sehun, wait.” Jongin knows his voice is strangled but he feels like he’s drowning in Sehun’s scent. Combined with the smells of the kitchen it’s too much and the protective instinct inside him rears it’s head, making him want to hold Sehun close and make him a true member of his family. “I need to talk to you.”

“Okay but talk while you eat.” Sehun says setting the platter in the center of the table and going to get a plate and chopsticks for the nanny. “It’s best if you eat it fresh. Here, I’ll get you rice and vegetables too.”

“I-”

“Sit, sit.” Sehun pulls out a chair and looks expectantly at Jongin. “I’ve got cookies too. And I made a pie earlier. It’s banana cream-”

“I think you need to go see your doctor as soon as you can.” Jongin gasps out the words, knowing he needs to say them before Sehun can bake anything new or put any more food in front of him. 

“What? Why?” Sehun’s look is pure confusion. He flicks an almost hurt glance at the plate of food on the table. “Don’t you like chicken?”

Jongin groans and fights the animalistic response within telling him he needs to comfort Sehun and reassure him. “I love chicken. It’s not the chicken. I think you might be going into heat. You’re nesting. A lot. You need to go get medicine so that we don’t end up in a situation we might regret.”

There, he said it. He hopes he said it gently enough, is sure that Sehun has never had such a conversation before and the last thing he wants is to wound the omega but he knows things can’t continue as they are. Judging by the hurt, slightly nauseous look on Sehun’s face though he missed the mark by a mile. 

“Oh god.” Sehun looks at the table as if seeing it for the first time, blinks hard, then looks around the kitchen. His cheeks flush bright red. “I didn’t- oh god- Jongin I am so sorry. I’ve never- I’ll go immediately.”

Guilt twists Jongin’s insides and he has to clutch the back of the chair in front of him in order to keep himself from going over and pulling Sehun into his arms and kissing away every last vestige of doubt from his beautiful face. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to embarrass you. I just don’t want- I don’t want anything to happen that either of us might regret-”

“Of course.” Sehun digs in his pocket and pulls out his cell phone. “I know they usually keep appointments open for things like this. I’ll call now. I’m sure they’ll get me in- I’m so sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize.” Jongin says and he feels like the world’s biggest jerk. “I just-”

“It’s okay, I get it.” Sehun says cutting him off with a tight smile. “No body wants an accidental mate. Especially not someone they work with.”

“That’s not what I-”

Just then the call must have connected though because Sehun focuses on his phone, greeting the person on the other end before explaining his plight. Jongin listens to the one sided conversation for a minute and then Sehun is hanging up and sliding the phone back into his pocket. “They can get me in in a half hour. You okay to stay with the kids while I go in?”

“Of course-” Jongin feels miserable. Sehun thinks he doesn’t want him but he knows this is so much more than heat pheromones messing with him. He’s had feelings for Sehun for what feels like ages now and the thought of Sehun thinking he doesn’t want him twists something sharp in his gut. 

“Thank you.” Sehun’s cheeks are still pink but he pastes on a smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “I’ll see if they can give me the shot so that we’ll be past this little hiccup faster. I don’t- I don’t want to make life uncomfortable for you. I’m sorry.”

“Sehun-”

“Well, I better go if I’m gonna be on time.” Sehun leaves the kitchen in a quick hurry, trying to ignore the way Jongin follows after him as he grabs his shoes and coat. “I’ll be back before you know it. Thanks again, Jongin.”

“Sehun-”

But he leaves, pulling the door closed behind him and practically jogging up the sidewalk away from the house as he flees, leaving a hurt and confused Jongin on the other side with the children. 

~*~

“Umma! Where did you go?” Kyungsoo asks running to the door and giving his uncle a hug, chubby little arms raised before him in a silent demand to be picked up. 

Sehun slips off his jacket and shoes and lifts Kyungsoo into his arms. “I just had to go run an errand. Did you behave for Jongin-appa?”

“I did.” Kyungsoo tells him earnestly wrapping his arms around Sehun’s neck and placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek. “Can we have dinner soon?” 

“Are you hungry?” Sehun asks placing one hand on each of Kyungsoo’s sides and wiggling his fingers until the child squeals with laughter. 

“Yes!” Kyungsoo laughs and tries to wriggle down. “Ah! Umma stop!” 

“C’mon, let’s go get dinner started Soo. You can help me.”

They enter the kitchen and Sehun stops in his tracks, finally actually taking note of the mess he’s created over the last several days. He lets his eyes rove over the counters covered in cakes and pies and cookies and loaves of bread. The sink is stacked high with dishes, the stove overflowing with pots and pans. He turns shocked eyes on Kyungsoo where the little boy sits on his hip giggling into his hands. “Did I make all this?”

Kyungsoo just nods and giggles a little more. 

“I won’t have to cook for a month of Sundays.” Sehun says. He would feel ashamed but the playful way Kyungsoo keeps giggling at him is infectious and he can’t find it in him to feel too bad about it. He’s just cracking a smile when Jongin comes in with Baekhyun on one hip and his smile dies on his face, sliding off to be replaced with a look of insecure worry. “J-jongin. I’m- I just got home- I- I am so sorry-”

Jongin gives a little shake of his head trying to indicate without words that now is not the time for this conversation. “Don’t apologize. We’ll eat like kings for weeks.”

Sehun just nods dumbly and sets Kyungsoo on the ground. “Soo said he’s hungry. It’s getting kinda late. Maybe we should eat and then get the kids ready for bed.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Jongin says and if his tone is one of forced nonchalance neither of them comment and the kids don’t seem to notice. “I’ll get the high chair.”

“Soo, please set the table.” Sehun sets out plates and silverware so that Kyungsoo can reach them. 

“Yes, Umma.” Kyungsoo toddles forward and does as he’s told, haphazardly flinging napkins and silverware in the near vicinity of each plate. 

“Um-” Sehun looks over the kitchen. “There’s so much- what- what do you guys want to eat?”

“I want the dokkbokki!” Kyungsoo says going over to the stove and jumping up a little so he can see the pots. 

“I like chicken.” Jongin says with a small smile seeing how overwhelmed Sehun is with the state of his kitchen. 

“Um!” Baekhyun says finally taking notice of Sehun and reaching out his hands to his uncle demanding cuddles. 

“Alright then, how about-” Sehun looks over the stove again once he has Baekhyun in his arms. “How about chicken, dokkbokki, and the uh- the coleslaw?”

“Sounds good to me.” Jongin says grabbing the plate of chicken and putting it on the table before coming back for the pot of dokkbokki and spooning some onto each of the plates. “I’ll dish this up. You grab the coleslaw.”

~*~

Dinner passes without any further hiccup. After the meal is done Sehun herds Jongin and the children upstairs so that the nanny can give the children a bath and he can clean up the mess in the kitchen in peace before going up to tuck the boys in. He tackles first all the leftovers, shifting everything over into tupper-ware and deciding what should be frozen and what should be refrigerated. Next he tackles the dishes, washing up their plates and silverware and then putting in the pots and pans to soak while he goes and to tuck in the boys. 

Baekhyun goes down without a fuss. He cuddles his uncle for a minute but he’s already half asleep and Sehun is able to lay him down and set up the baby monitor without too much trouble. Next he makes his way into Kyungsoo’s room just as Jongin and Kyungsoo are finishing up their book for the night. 

“Did you get the kitchen all cleaned up, Umma?” Kyungsoo asks when the story is finished. 

“Not quite.” Sehun tells him with a mock look of anguish. “I’ve got a few more things to wash but I didn’t want to miss saying goodnight to you.”

Kyungsoo gets up from where he had been cuddled on Jongin’s lap and flings his arms around his uncle. “Tomorrow night can you read with us?” 

“Sure, Aegie.” Sehun scoops Kyungsoo up and swirls him around, placing a kiss on his cheek. “C’mon. Off to bed.”

“Umma?” 

“Yes, Soo?” 

“I like it when you go crazy in the kitchen. You make good food.” Kyungsoo snuggles in with his pillow, settling his arms over the blanket when Sehun settles it over his tummy. 

“I’m glad, Aegie.” Sehun grins trying to ignore Jongin’s presence behind him. “Get some sleep now. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Umma?” 

Sehun hums in question pressing a kiss to Kyungsoo’s forehead. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Sehun smiles gently. “Sleep well now. I’ll let you say goodnight to Jongin-appa. Good night, Aegie.”

“Goodnight, Umma.” 

Sehun leaves as quickly as he can without alarming Jongin or Kyungsoo. He has no desire to get trapped talking to Jongin. He’s sure the nanny will want to discuss his heat but he isn’t ready to look into the whether-to’s or the why-fores of it yet and if he’s being honest with himself he just doesn’t have the energy to face Jongin yet. So instead he disappears and buries himself in his work cleaning up the kitchen. 

It doesn’t escape Jongin what Sehun is doing but he doesn’t comment. He just focuses on Kyungsoo, making sure the little beta is comfortable and secure in the fact that both the adults in his life love him before he follows behind his employer at a much slower pace. As he walks he tries to think of what to say. How does one even have this discussion? How can he let Sehun know that he cares without confessing his feelings? He doesn’t know and with no answers forthcoming he just heaves a sigh and readies himself to do battle. 

“Sehun?”

“I don’t want to talk right now, Jongin.” Sehun says in a tight voice. He’s got his hands in the warm soapy water, suds nearly up to his elbows. 

“We need to talk about this.” Jongin says gently scooping up a towel and starting to dry the dishes. 

“I can’t- I can’t talk about this now.” Sehun keeps his eyes on his hands as he works but he can feel Jongin’s presence beside him. 

“I wasn’t-” Jongin doesn’t know how to say this. “I wasn’t upset- I’m not- It didn’t bother me- I just-”

“I get it.” Sehun cuts him off rinsing a pot and setting it in the drain. “No one wants an accidental mate. Least of all something like this. It’s fine.”

“No, you don’t understand-”

“I got meds now.” Sehun tells him. “My heat should go away within a day or two. I’m sorry this happened. I know it’s really uncomfortable.”

“Sehun-”

“But the doc gave me meds for the future too.” Sehun barrels on ahead. “This shouldn’t happen again. I have never been around- all the alphas I know are either taken or were related to me. I never even thought to watch out for this-”

“Sehun stop!” Jongin finally says loud enough to get Sehun’s attention. He pauses when Sehun turns to look at him with shocked, almost scared eyes. “I’m not mad! I- oh God – heaven help me but I like you! I have for a while now! I wasn’t mad but I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable!”

Sehun feels frozen, hands sitting limply in the water before him as he stares in shock at Jongin. “You- what?”

“I like you.” Jongin says setting down the pot he had been drying and turning to face Sehun. “I know it’s not ideal. I know you don’t- I know that alphas haven’t always- I know that trust is very hard earned but I’m asking you to please- please give me a chance, Sehun. Let me try and prove to you that I can be trusted.”

It feels like his heart is stuck in his throat and Sehun wonders if he is gonna throw up from stress. His mind feels panicked. Absolutely scrambled by Jongin’s confession and the only thing he can think is that he can’t think. Pulling his hands from the water in short jerky motions he dries them on his pants, taking first one and then a second backward step away from the sink and consequently Jongin as well. “I-” He swallows hard and looks around in panic. “I can’t.”

Jongin’s heart feels like a rock in his chest as he watches Sehun flee. He knows his delivery wasn’t the best, knows he likely scared the omega beyond measure but he can’t help feeling disappointed by his reaction. He flicks a glance at the handful of pots and pans left and gives a shrug. Maybe if he finishes cleaning up it will help clear his head. Maybe then he’ll be able to go after Sehun or at the very least try to get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Comments are love!


End file.
